PowerPuff Girls: A New Generation Of Heroes
by MewMewKitty78
Summary: The PPG and RRB are married and have kids. But when the PowerPunk Girls come, and kiddnapp the hero's, it up to Yuri, Yasmine and Yalonda to save their parents and their world! R&R please! Flames will be ignored.
1. Blossom and Brick

_Me: I have a new idea for a PPGXRRB story! Ok so basically, the RRB and the PPG are grown and their each married to their counter partners. They each have a little daughter who of course, has super powers like their parents. You'll be filled in later so, on wards!_

________________________________________________

_Somewhere in California, In a Mansion…_

The sun rose in a closed, pink outlined window, where there was a bed with red and pink comforts. Two figures laid there, both breathing softly. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" An alarm went off, blaring in both of their ears.

"Can you get that?" A male voice asked. A hand slammed down on the Snooze button. The figure got up and headed to the bathroom.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Blossom! What's wrong?!?" Non other than Brick Jojo asked her.

"Look at my hair!" Blossom screamed.

"You woke me up for that?" Brick grumbled. "I wish you were more like Buttercup…"

"Oh you'd rather marry Buttercup than me?!?" Blossom screeched, crossing her arms against her chest. Brick sighed. He reached over to his pouting wife, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Blossom, I don't want to marry Buttercup. We've been married for six years anyways! Don't you think if I wanted to live I would have did it by now?" He asked.

"Your right…I hate that about you…" Blossom mumbled.

"What?"

"That your always right…"

Brick groaned.

________________________________________________

Me: That was the first Chapter! I know it was short but it was just a test run to see if I get Reviewers! Was it Good? Bad? A little of both? If bad, tell me what could be better!


	2. Bubbles and Boomer And Yasmine!

_Me: So far so good. I got 3 reviews. I don't own the PPG, RRB or the PPunkG. I only own Yuri, Yasmine and Yalonda. And the PPunkG's little girls._

________________________________________________

_Somewhere in New York, in a Big Hotel…_

"La le la!" A angelic voice sang, happily in the Kitchen cooking. A blond stood in front of a stove, mixing in a bowl.

"Hey there beautiful." Another blond, this one male, greeted hugging her from behind.

"Boomer!" Bubble screamed turning to him. "Don't do that! You scared me!"

"Sorry Bubbles." Boomer said, leaning for a kiss. "What? No kiss good morning?"

Bubbles kissed him on the cheek.

"Good Morning.""Can I help you in any way possible darling?"

"Yeah. You can go sit down and make the sofa comfy. My feet hurt, you can cook!" Bubbles joked, pointing to the couch.

"Ok, I get it. I can't help."

"You can help by chopping the banana's."

"Fine…Your lucky to have me sweetie,"

"Here's the Banana's you wanted Bubbles." Boomer said, handing her the sliced, cut and all that kind of stuff bananas.

"Thank you Boomer." Bubbles put them into a bowl of mix only to be interrupted by a tug on her skirt.

"Not now Boomer. I'm cooking."

"What?" Boomer asked turning on the T.V.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream!" A small, big blue eyed blond cried, holding a blond baby doll in her hands.

"Aw, poor Yasmine. Come on, breakfast will make it all better."

"Morning Daddy." Yasmine chirped."Morning. Can we listen to something on the radio?" Boomer asked, winking to Yasmine.

"Sure Daddy!" She agreed.

Boomer flicked a switch, with turned on a soft song that you could slow dance too.

"Oh Boomer, this is the song we danced to after we got married. I'm glad you remembered." Bubbles said, with a dreamy sigh. Boomer grabbed his day-dreaming wife, and began to slow dance with her.

"I would never forget this song. It was the most important moment of my life. Well, other than our Honeymoon and having Yasmine in our life right now…" Boomer explained to them. With that, Bubbles put her hands on his face and gave him a big kiss.

"Now that's the kind of good morning kiss I'm _talking_ about!" Boomer half yelled\ half sighed. He rubbed his lips where he was kissed. "This day just keeps getting better and better, huh Yasmine?" Yasmine giggled.


	3. Buttercup and Butch And Yalonda!

Me: Yays! Thanks to all the peeps that reviewed! Chapter Three is up and running! Hope your all still reading with me! Up to Chapter 21! That's right! I hope to make that many Chapters…I don't know cuz 13's my limit…Oh well!

________________________________________________

_Somewhere in Arizona, in a Four-story House…_

"Alright! Get up!" A raven haired man screamed. His voice was strained, so we now know, he had been screaming a lot. Whoever he was screaming at, apparently was too lazy to get up. "Fine Buttercup…" Butch mumbled. "You whanna do this the hard way, let's do it the hard way." Butch picked her up bridle style, and went into the bathroom. There, he put the water on _FREEZING__COLD_, put her in and watch sparks fly.

"AHHHH! Butch your numbskull! What are you trying to do?!? Freeze me to death?!?" A very upset Buttercup screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Sorry but you wouldn't wake up." Butch gave a nervous laugh after receiving a death glare from his wet lover. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Big time!" Buttercup said in a your-dead kind on voice. She almost ran over, if a puddle of water wasn't right in front of her that came from her dripping hair. She slip, and was sent sailing into Butch and in the end, they we're both on the floor with Buttercup on top.

"Mommy, why are you on top of Daddy like that?" A small voice asked from the door way. There was Yalonda, standing there with her Mother's green blanket. "Are you trying to make more of me?"

"Yalonda! No!" Butch and Buttercup screamed in perfect harmony.

"What are you doing up so early anyways Baby Girl?" Butch asked her.

"I told you not to baby her." Buttercup barked, obviously still mad about the whole wake up thing.

"I have to pee."

"Those are the four words we have been waiting for!" Butch joked, pretending to cry on Buttercup shoulder. She hissed at him and he quickly shot his head up.

"Go ahead, I'll be in the bedroom killing- I mean "entertaining" your Father Yalonda." Buttercup managed to get out through clenched teeth. She apparently, loved to spend her Mornings, in bed and not with her dimwitted husband. Something he has failed to notice.

"You really sounded angry back there Buttercup." Butch said with a laugh.

"That's because I was and I still am!" Buttercup yelled.

"Why are you two always fighting?" Yalonda asked. She didn't have a smile on her face. "Are you going to break up. You know like get a divorce like Auntie Blossom did with Dexter probably six years ago like Uncle Boomer told me?" The looks on Butch and Buttercup's faces where priceless.

"It is beyond words how angry I am at your STUPID brother!" Buttercup screamed in Butch's face. "And Yalonda, why would you think that? Me and your Father love each other and we always will."

"But your constantly yelling at each other and you seem…_unhappy_."

"What was that last part darling? You were mumbling." Butch asked.

"I said you two seem unhappy! So if your going to break up, than just do it!" Yalonda ran out of the room, with tears rolling down her cheeks. One moment later, she slammed her door.

"And she's the tough one of the new Power Puff Girls…" Butch teased.

"Butch Jojo! Shut up! This is not a joke! Our daughter thinks we're going to break up because we're fighting all the time!"

"Well what are we supposed to do about that?!?"

"We have to go to Marriage Concealing I guess…To solve our marriage problems…"

"Are you crazy?!?"

"Do you want our daughter to believe we're splitting up?!?"

"I guess not Buttercup. But before we go to the marriage thingy-"

"Marriage Concealing.""Whatever. Can we have breakfast?"

"Fine you moron."


	4. Unhappy Dreams and And a Return

**Me: If your still with me good! I haven't got any reviews yet so…….. REVIEW DUDES AND DUDETTES! Back to the Fic… I don't own the Power Puff Girls. Just their and the RRB's and the PPG's daughters. You know which other PPG I'm talking about. Power Punk Girls. Who are in next Chapter.**

**________________________________________________**

_**Blossom's POV**_

"**Brick please go wake up Yuri." I chirped, setting the table.**

"**Ok Rapunzle."**

"**Don't call me that Brick!"**

"**Whatever Blossom!"**

**The phone rang and of course, I answered it. "Hello, this is Mrs. Blossom Jojo speaking lady of the house, who is this?"**

"**Blossom! So good to hear from you!" Bubble cheered from the other line."Bubbles! How are you and the Family doing?"**

"**Great! But Yasmine's been having some freaky nightmares. Listen to this one. Straight out of her Dream Journal, **_**"Last night I had a Dream where I was floating on a cloud. But then, it disappeared and I fell into a deep hole. It was like a swamp and then, freaky monsters crept up on me. I screamed "Mommy! Daddy!" but no one came and before I knew it, strange people floated down laughing evilly. They looked like my parents but only…punkyier."**_

**Doesn't that sound a lot like the Power Punk Girls? Blossom?"**

**I had left the phone hanging there. After hearing about three girls looking just like me and my sisters and they were Punk, I just **_**had**_** to check Yuri's Dream Journal, and call Buttercup to check Yolanda's.**

"**Hey. What's the hurry Rapunzle? Couldn't wait to see me again?"**

"**Not now Brick! I'm in a hurry!"**

"**Morning Moomy!" (AN: No I didn't make a spelling mistake, you'll see why Yuri said that in a bit…) For some reason, Yuri loves calling me Moomy and not Mommy.**

"**Morning Yuri. Did you write your dream down in your book, like we asked?"**

"**Yes Moomy. Doody, can we go to the Park later on?"**

"**Yuri stop calling us those ridiculous names! Your intelligent enough to call us Mom and Dad or Mommy and Daddy like your cousins." Brick whinnied.**

"**Fine!" Yuri pouted. Ugh, 3 year olds with mood swings. So not my style…**

"**Ok so April 19th****'s dream is…the same thing Yasmine had…I better call BC." The truth was shocking that our worst enemy's, another pair of counter partners that we put to rest years ago with the help of the Rowdy Ruff Boy's when we we're engaged, are back again and now haunting the dreams of our babies. **

"**It's horrible…Isn't Blossom?" There before me stood my counter partner herself…**

**Berserk.**


	5. The Power Punk Girls Return!

Me: Yay! Fifth Chapter in only one day! OK I'm going to do a short recap of what happened at the ending of the past Chapter. On with the Fic! I also do not own anything but the daughters of the people I said.

________________________________________________

"_It's horrible…isn't it Blossom?" There stood before me, my counter partner herself…_

_Berserk._

Blossom's POV

"Berserk! What are you doing here? I thought you and your sisters were gone for good?!?" I screamed, trying to be brave even though I was scared.

"I'm back because me and my sisters have a bone to pick with you Powder Puff's. One, for killing us, or at least t_rying _to kill us! And two, for stealing our Boyfriends!"

"Wait, boyfriends?"

"Brick, Boomer and Butch!"

"They never we're your boyfriends! Their our husbands and there's nothing you can do about it Berserk!"

"Oh really Blossom? Or are you just saying that because you know I can screw with your daughters mind? Do you also know, I can beat you with both arms tied behind my back? Did you know, your daughter is slowly being killed by her own horrible memories?!? And it all your fault so I'm taking your loved one away from you!"

"No! Brick! Yuri! Run!"

"Screaming won't do anything!" She slammed the door and wrapped me with her long bow. "It just makes the sight of seeing you and your pathetic daughter die more and more beautiful!"

"Blossom! Open the door!" Brick screamed trying to get inside.

"Too late for your wonderful bride Bricky! Now you have to face the consequents!"

"Open this door now!"

"Moomy! Don't let the other red hair girl hurt you!"

"Other red haired girl?!? Berserk!"

________________________________________________

Bubbles' POV

"I guess she freaked out about the whole return of the Power Punk Girl and went to check Yuri's Dream Journal." I said to Boomer, dialing Buttercup's number.

"I don't get it. I thought you and the other Puff's killed them and threw them under some large rocks." Boomer said confused. I couldn't blame him. I was too…

"We _thought _we did. And if the stars are correct, then Yasmine's dream is telling us we're in danger."

"Mommy! I had another dream! It was about Auntie Blossom and the other red haired girl! They fought in Yuri's room. And next you and the Blond girl are going to fight!" Yasmine yelled running into the Kitchen at full speed. "I overheard the conversation and um, who are the Power Punk Girls?"

"Yasmine, you know it's wrong to eavesdrop but, the Power Punk Girls are another group of our counter partners. Just like the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Your Father and your Uncle's. They we're created of (AN: Random things here…) Black Licorice (Berserk) Bratty (Enter Bratty Object here As you know is Brat) and Rocks (Brute) and are madly in love with the Rowdy Ruff Boys, no surprise there…" Bubbles signaled for Boomer to continue, being the phone on the other line finally was answered.

"So they fought each other fiercely and one time Brute had gotten Buttercup so mad, she blew up and tried to beat 'em down. So after they threw insults at the Girls most from Brute, they beat them down with the rest of their Rage and power. They pilled a bunch of rocks over them thinking they we're deceased and left them their, for six years." Bubbles looked at Boomer and Yasmine stared with a clueless look at him. "Deceased means gone forever or dead."

"Buttercup did you look?" Bubbles asked."Yeah and it seems, it the return of the Power Punk Girls Bubbles. Did you call to see if Blossom's alright yet?" Buttercup asked, a little bit of worrying in her voice.

"I did but I didn't get an answer…I'm worried about her Buttercup. If the Stars are correct, than Yasmine's correct about Blossom being attacked by Berserk…"

"We'll zoom over to see if she's ok. I hope the Stars are wrong Bubbles…"

"So do I. But what if Berserk really _is _over there. Don't you think Brat and Brute would attack us if their Leader commanded them too?"

"Yeah but we're ready…I hope. I'm going to try to call Blossom again, you just get ready to go ok?"

"Alright Buttercup…Bye."

"What did she say."

"It the beginning of War…and it a War I'm not ready to fight…again. If Berserk really is over at Blossom's and she's still not picking up… we don't stand a chance!"

"Mommy! Daddy! My head hurts! What's going on?!?"

"The beginning of the End my dear!" A deep voice said.

"It's that creepy voice again! From my Nightmare!"

The room turned a deep dark blue. And then, Brat came up through the floor.

"It's nice to see you again Boomer. Not you Bubbles…" She gave me a crocked smile and then pointed to Yasmine. "Is that _your _daughter Bubbles?"

"Yes…"

"That you hade with _Boomer_?

"Yes."

"Good. Than I'm going to enjoy this!" She crushed her hand into a fist. Yasmine began to scream and cry in pain.

"Yasmine! Stop you old witch!" Boomer yelled and sent a blue ball of energy at her. Seeing she wasn't paying any attention to us, she got knocked in the head. Yasmine fell onto the floor curled up into a ball. But then, Brat threw some of her bracelets and caught us with them because they turned into magical hoops.

"Well I never thought to see this. Bubbles the mighty Power Puff together with Boomer the Dreamy Rowdy Ruff and their powerless little daughter, Yasmine! Well who's on top of life now? Berserk is going to be so proud of me beating this family before Brute did…"

________________________________________________

Buttercup's POV

"No answer. Just like Bubbles said…" I had tried to call Blossom seven times already."Well your only making our phone bill higher and besides, maybe Blossom and Brick to Yuri to the Park of the Library. You never know."

"Or, the Power Punk Girls could've caught them! Which makes more sense?"

"Can I have another clue?"

"Look, Butch. This isn't a game where you can joke around and die and get to start from a check point. If you die, that's it. Your dead for good! You can't come back like in your Xbox 360."

"Your telling me things I already know Buttercup."

"Yet I don't think you get it…Your putting us all in danger here kid. We have to deal with our daughter and her dangerous nightmares. Not to mention the Power Punk Girls, again!" Just then, out of the blue, the room turned a dark green. An earthquake happened along with that.

"Buttercup, I think this is Poison!"

"Oh yea think? Yolanda! Come down here now!" Yolanda came down coughing.

"I know what's happening…It's time for us to get a visit from Brute the Power Punk…and it's not going to be a very pretty one…" Yolanda said, rubbing her forehead.

"What are you talking about Yolanda?" Butch questioned getting down on his knees to look her in the eyes.

"I mean, in my dream this all happened…I think I can predict the future…"

"Well Yolanda, there's a difference between Dreams and Reality sweetie and your tales aren't helping out."

"No Butch…Get her Journal…It will tell us everything we need to know about what's going to happen…"

"You really need my Journal? Well fine!" She threw it into the palm of my hand.

"It says we get a visit from Brute alright. And pretty isn't one word to describe it…" Butch admitted. "I just hope it's not anytime soon Yolanda…"

"Oh it is…Like right now! Hello fellow LOSERS! I've come here to do what my other sisters have done! Capture you all! And maybe even destroy you!" Brute screamed bursting through the roof like she owned the place.

"Your not capturing anyone Brute! Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way!" I screamed. Of course I was protecting my own home.

"How about, the hard way Buttercup!"

"Fine! Just my pleasure Bat!"

"Oh that's it you twit!" She screamed and tackled me. It was only a moment she was on me because next thing I know it, my daughter and husband and throwing her across the room. Yolanda had fully transformed into her Power Puff Girl form, and Butch wasn't looking to happy so I knew their strength with mine could take her down. But that's what we _thought_…

________________________________________________

Me: Sorry if I left you with a cliffhanger there. If that's what it was…So looks like Buttercup, Butch and Brute are still matched in strength. And maybe even Yolanda is too. Blossom has been captured, and Bubbles, Boomer and Yasmine have to fight off Brat. See what happens in Chapter Six…Oh we ohh.


	6. Fighting and Background Noise

**Me: Yays! I got reviewers! So… I guess…I don't own anybody except the daughters of the PPGXRRB and the Power Punk Girls. I'm just going to call them the PPUG's cuz I'm tired of right Power Punk Girls out…On with the Fic!**

**________________________________________________**

_**Yolanda had fully transformed into her Power Puff Girl form. Butch looked mad so I knew that with Yolanda and his strength along with mine would be able to take down Brute. But that's what I **__**thought**__**.**_

**Buttercup's POV (**_**Continued**_**)**

**Brute was powering up a ball of dark green energy and aiming at me. **

"**I knew you thought you were stronger Buttercup, but your not so, might as well give up before I blast you into space!" Brute screamed. Her eyes seemed to glow as she was talking.**

"**Yolanda, did any of this happen in your dream?" Butch asked her.**

"**Oh now we're on the same page!" I said rolling my eyes.**

"**Yes. And she threw a fire ball at us and the kitchen set on fire."**

"**Great…What else? Do we beat her?"**

"**No. She get's away while we're trying to get Mom up."**

"**Why?" Then all of a sudden an energy ball shot me and sent me back into the wall.**

"**That's why."**

"**Oh…You get Mom, I'll get Brute!"**

"**Be careful Dad!"**

**Butch's POV**

"**So it's just you and me Power Punk."**

"**Looks like it. I know I may have a crush on you and stuff but, I can't resist a good fight. Especially between one of my counter partners. Now let's do this the hard way my love. Hit me as hard as you can Butch."**

"**My pleasure." I sent her my hardest punch. She didn't break a sweat dodging my attack.**

"**Now you hit me as hard as you can Brute."**

"**My pleasure." She mocked winking at me. I rolled my eyes but, as I was distracted by being disgusted, she literately hit me as hard as she could. Well probably not because I would've been dead now…**

"**Looks like I hit you a little too hard, ey Butch?" She came eye to eye with me. "Maybe little boys aren't as strong as I thought…"**

"**Back off witch!" Buttercup pounced on her head.**

"**Get off!"**

"**Hold on Mom!" Yolanda gave Brute a good kick in the face.**

"**I don't think we can hold her off much longer Buttercup…" I groaned as I slowly stood up.**

"**Speak for yourself!" Buttercup was being swung wildly, trying to hold onto Brute. Brute swung her into the pots and pans, and flew right out the hole she made in the roof.**

**A few minutes later, the dark green gas faded away. Buttercup was laying on the couch, I was fixing the hole and Yolanda was taking a nap, hoping to have an answer for this mess. "She must take after Yuri…" I wishperd to Buttercup.**

"**Speaking of Blossom, call her…"**

"**Fine."**

**Blossom POV (**_**A few minutes after Berserk left…**_**)**

"**I still can't get the images of Berserk beating you up out of my head." I said to Brick, tucking Yuri in for her afternoon nap. "It's sad, yet funny at the same time."**

"**What? I got her to fight me didn't I? She wouldn't lay a finger on me before I told her I loved to fight…" Brick yawned as he explained for the fifth time today.**

"**I can't wait to tell Bubbles about the incident. I hope she and Buttercup are ok. Why don't we call them to find out?"**

"**Your calling, I'll be the background noise."**

"**Baby."**

"**Rapunzle." I groaned. Sometimes he made me wish he was like Boomer, quiet but sensitive.**

"**Hello may I speak to Bubbles Jojo please? Why do I want to speak to the owner? She's my sister. Ugh, never mind just let me come down there…Oh now she's available? BLOSSOM UTONIUM! Yes! I MEAN JOJO! BLOSSOM JOJO MAN!"**

"**Blossom, why are you screaming? It was just Boomer playing around." Bubbles laughed.**

"**Bubbles don't do that too me." Then, Brick started making all kinds of dumb music.**

"**Hold on a minute Bubbles. Brick, do you mind?"**

"**What?"**

"**I'm on the phone."**

"**Yeah, I know."**

"**Ok then. Bubbles, yeah Brick was making some dumb noises so I had to tell him to shut up."**

"**Spider Pig, Spider Pig, Does whatever a Spider Pig does. Can he swing, from a web. No he can't. He's a pig."**

"**Brick!'**

"**What?!"**

"**Shut up!"**

"**Why!"**

"**Your making noise!"**

"**Yeah. And you on the phone. I said your going to call Bubbles and I'll be the background noise."**

"**Your so stupid Brick…"**

"**And so are you Rapunzle…"**

"**Ugh!"**

**________________________________________________**

**Me: No Bubbles in this Chapter cuz, I don't know what to put in her POV after the fight. Brat did wreck the place though. ****J That is a smiley face. Not a J.**


	7. Detials

Me: Yays! Reviewers! Subscribe to me if youz canz! Next Chapter is now UP! I don't own anyone except the PPGXRRB's daughters and the PPUG's girls.

________________________________________________

"_Your making noise!"_

"_Yeah. And you on the phone. I said your going to call Bubbles and I'll be the background noise."_

"_Your so stupid Brick…"_

"_And so are you Rapunzle…"_

"_Ugh!"_

Princess' POV (Surprise, isn't it?)

"I'm sorry Boss. We've failed you…" Berserk, a red haired Power Punk leader said.

"We've failed to defeat those pesky Power Puff Girls…" Brute frowned at that news.

"And we've failed to bring back Brick Jojo, Madam…" Brat admitted.

"Your all in very big trouble. But I don't blame you for being unsuccessful. I've been watching you…The Power Puff Jr's have incredible powers when they transform…Being the daughter of two incredibly powered parents gives Yolanda her advantages but she can't go past her limit. So next time in battle with her, inform your daughter's to work her her hardest. We need the power now…"

"We might not be able to do that, Madam." Alice, the oldest of the Power Punk Jr's said.

"You know it's not right to eavesdrop on someone older than you young lady." Berserk gave her a thumbs up.

"That's enough! Get out of my presents now! And take them down!"

Yuri's POV

"Moomy! I don't want to go to Kindergarten! How do I even do that when I'm three…?"

"Your I.Q is above 200. I told you, your gifted."

"I want to sleep!"

"Let's go Yuri!" My Daddy, or Doody as I call him, said picking me up.

"Meoooow!" Sofie, my pet cat yawned.

"I agree Sofie. I'm tired too."

"We're some of the smartest people in the world, yet you're the only one who can understand that cat…Strange." Moomy said. "But you have to get your cloths on for school. Let's go." She took my hand and went to my closet.

"New cloths for a new school year!" Doody told me.

"I don't care Doody."

"Ugh! If you keep calling me that, I will drive you to school in my underwear!"

"Eww!"

"No one wants to see you in your underwear Brick."

"You like to see me in polka dot Boxers Rapunzle."

"Stop it!"

"Yeah! Her name is Moomy!"

"Cut it out with those names Yuri."

"Yeah. Our names are Dad and Moomy."

"Brick."

Yasmine's POV

"School time! Yay!" I cheered. Unlike Yolanda and Yuri, I absolutely loved school. I even got to skip Pre School to go to Kindergarten."I got your new cloths Yasmine." My Mom said, giving me a little box.

"New cloths!" I ripped the box open. There was a blue skirt with white polka dots on it. A blue no sleeved blouse with three white buttons was there with a blue sweater with a letter Y on the front. "Oh! Mommy I love them! I'm getting ready right now!" I tried to get my head through the shirt, but it was stuck. "Um…"

"Like this." She put my head through and got my new white stockings. "Don't forget these."

After I was dressed, she put my long blond hair into two ponytails. She put two big white bows on them. I slipped on a pair of black Mary Jane's (AN:I think that's what their called.)

"You look wonderful Yasmine." My father complimented.

"Thanks Dad! You do two!"

"Here's your First-Day-Of-School Lunch Box! Me and Mom went out and got it for you." He handed me a Baby blue lunch box with white bunnies and rabbits on the front.

"Thanks you guys!!! I can't wait to show Yuri and Yolanda!"

Yolanda's POV

"It's 7:15 Yolanda. Get up." my dad nagged me.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Little Girl, get up now or I'm getting your Mother. And you already been _knowing_ she doesn't like getting up on Mornings. No matter what the day, she wants to sleep now come on Yolanda Jojo!"

"Fine! What am I going to where."

"This. Me and your Mom bought it yesterday when you were at Yuri's." He pushed a white box towards me. I opened it and inside, was a pair of green shorts and a green tank top that had the number 86 printed on it in yellow. There was green sneakers and two black square barrettes.

"I don't want to have barrettes in my hair." I whined.

"…"

"Fine…"

"Good."

"Leave."

After I got my cloths on, my Mom had dragged herself out of bed and brushed my hair and fixed my lunch and breakfast. The square barrettes went on the front of my bangs. She made two ponytails in the back and two strands of hair sticking out in the front.

"Thanks." I said after receiving a green lunch box with green and black stars on the front.

Yuri's POV

"I love this outfit you bought Moomy and Doody!" I cried. "I look fabulous!" I know I sounded vain, but I did. I had a pink jumper on with a white long sleeved shirt underneath with light pink hearts on it. I had black stockings on and pink small high heels for shoes. My hair looked just like my Mother's but I had a red hair band instead of bow and some strands of hair were out in the front.

"You do, but don't be so self centered in school." Doody joked.

"Brick, don't say that. Here come Yasmine and Yolanda for their book bags. Take yours and your lunch box." She handed me a pink lunch box with pink, white and red hearts on it. Then she gave me a pink bag with a red heart buckle on the front.

"Hi Aunt Blossom!" Yolanda said, running into the house.

"Use your key next time. Now I have to fix that and I wanted to sleep after work!" Doody whined.

"Good Morning Auntie Blossom. Good Morning Uncle Brick. Good Morning Yuri." Yasmine greeted.

"Mornin' Cuz! Can I have my bag now?" Yolanda snatched the green bag with a deep dark green star buckle out of my hands.

"Sure Yolanda. Take it." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. That was a trait in my family. Being sarcastic and rolling our eyes. "Here's your's Yasmine."

"Thank you very much Yuri." Yasmine politely said. Well, she didn't take after it. And neither did my Aunt Bubbles or me Uncle Boomer. They were quite, polite, nice people. She took her baby blue bag with a dark blue bunny buckle and we headed for the door.

"Wait a minute," My Moomy stopped me. "Your parents and us made a diction. You can't use your powers to get to school. We don't want anyone to see you so don't use them alright?"

"Fine!" Yolanda screamed, pulling us out the door.

Outside Yolanda said, "Let's use our powers."


	8. Disobeyed Part One

Me: Yays! Reviewers. If you've been reading, than you know I don't own anything except for the daughters.

________________________________________________

"_Wait a minute," My Moomy stopped me. "Your parents and us made a diction. You can't use your powers to get to school. We don't want anyone to see you so don't use them alright?"_

"_Fine!" Yolanda screamed, pulling us out the door._

_Outside Yolanda said, "Let's use our powers."_

Yuri's POV

"No way Yolanda! You heard what Auntie Blossom said! We can't use our powers to get to school!" Yasmine cried. "Yeah Yolanda! Our mom's trust us. And we'd like to keep it that way!" I agreed. Yolanda yawned.

"Are you two done protesting yet? Because if you are I'd like to bring up a point right about now. Yasmine, didn't your mom tell you stories about when she was little, she and her sisters _flew_ to school?"

"Yeah…"

"And Yuri, aren't you the most responsible and smartest?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Where are you going with this Yolanda?" Yasmine asked her.

"I think we're old enough to fly to school with our powers. And it's not bad, unless we get caught. And if we do, which we won't, I'll think of a lie, Yuri will think of a story to go with that lie, and Yasmine will get us out of it with her cuteness or whatever."

"I'm not doing it Yolanda." I told her. "I won't disobey my Mother just because you wanted to."

"And I'm not doing it either." Yasmine told her.

"Fine. But if you two get attacked by mad wolfs and can't transform because they ripped your arms off, don't come crying to me…If you are still alive." Yolanda teased.

I crossed my arms over my chest. Yasmine started to tear up.

"I don't want to get eaten by wolfs…"

"Well it's all up to Yuri if we live…or die. Yuri…?"

"………Fine. But only because I don't want Yasmine to be upset, being the eldest of you two isn't easy you know…" I took our my red heart pendant. _'I hope no one catches me doing this…I'd be so grounded…'_

"I hope you do know, if I get busted you two are going down with me." Yolanda warned.

"Oh yeah, _now_ we know that Yolanda." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Like I said, family trait.

"Let's go! We have ten minutes to get to school." Yasmine told us.

"I've never met someone who loved going to school so much, other than Aunt Blossom."

"She's right, if we're going to do this, might as well get it over with Yolanda…"

"I forget how to do it…"

"Just say your Power Puff name."

"And hold your pendant close to you. Like this." I closed my eyes. "Powered Yuri!" I held my pendant close to my heart. It turned a light pink and the light surrounded me. After the light disappeared, I looked the same only I had a strapless pink dress with black patches on the waist and end of it. My hair band was gone. I had a pink guarder on my left leg.

"Oh. Like this? Hyper Yasmine!" She did the same thing. Her flower shaped pendant turned from a dark blue, to a light blue. She had a blue sleeveless dress on with black patches. She had a blue guarder on her right left. Her two bows disappeared.

"Yeah! Saving the best for last! Mega Yolanda!" The dark green star pendant, turned to a lime green star in a matter of seconds. During Yolanda's transformation, I noticed a scar in the shape of a star was on her left arm. It shone a lime green when her dress popped on. It was a dark green strapless dress. She of course, had black patches on it. Her two barrettes were replaced with green stars.

"Now let's go fly to school!" Yolanda screamed. She took off, before I could tell her to keep her voice down.

"Let's go Yasmine…Don't want her crashing into a tree…again."

"What's wrong Yuri?"

"Oh nothing. It just sucks being the eldest cousin around here…"

"It's ok! Now let's fly!"

"Alright. Since your so excited. Race ya!"

We took off at the speed of light, leaving light blue and pink streaks across the sky. Yolanda was in front of us, accelerating every minute.

"You'll never catch up to me."

"Yeah we will!" We all were side to side and trying to beat each other at the race to the school. We gave each other a great shove and-

"Yolanda! This is all your fault!" I said in between Yasmine's screaming and crying.

"Not my fault our powers wore out on us…"

"Is so!""Is not!"

"Is SO!"Is NOT!"

"IS SOOO!"

IS NOOOT!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! WE'RE FALLING OUT OF THE SKY AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT, AND YOUR FIGHTING OVER WHO'S FAULT IT IS! IT'S ALL OF OURS FOR FLYING SO STOP AURGUING, AND THINK OF A PLAN!" Yasmine screamed. We both stared at her. "That came out by mistake…"

"Yeah…Whatever Yasmine. Yuri, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to start my will. If we make it out alive, our parents will _kill_ us for lying to them!"

"And getting our new cloths dirty!" Yasmine added. Just then, when we thought we we're pancakes, a pink, blue and green streak flew us to the safety of the ground.

"GIRLS!"

"We're dead." All three of us fell to the ground after that statement.


	9. First Day Blues Part 1

Me: Okay so I'm back in the ball game I don't need, I _want _reviews because you know what? This is how I'm getting paid. My friends pay me $20 whenever I updated, and four more when I get good reviews so… I WANT TO BE PAID 64 DOLLARS BABY!

________________________________________________

"_**You'll never catch up to me."**_

"_**Yeah we will!" We all were side to side and trying to beat each other at the race to the school. We gave each other a great shove and-**_

"_**Yolanda! This is all your fault!" I said in between Yasmine's screaming and crying.**_

"_**Not my fault our powers wore out on us…"**_

"_**Is so!" **_

"_**Is not!"**_

"_**Is SO!" **_

"_**Is NOT!"**_

"_**IS SOOO!"**_

"_**IS NOOOT!"**_

"_**SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! WE'RE FALLING OUT OF THE SKY AND WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT, AND YOUR FIGHTING OVER WHO'S FAULT IT IS! IT'S ALL OF OURS FOR FLYING SO STOP AURGUING, AND THINK OF A PLAN!" Yasmine screamed. We both stared at her. "That came out by mistake…"**_

"_**Yeah…Whatever Yasmine. Yuri, what are we going to do?"**_

"_**I don't know about you, but I'm going to start my will. If we make it out alive, our parents will kill us for lying to them!"**_

"_**And getting our new cloths dirty!" Yasmine added. Just then, when we thought we we're pancakes, a pink, blue and green streak flew us to the safety of the ground.**_

"_**GIRLS!"**_

"_**We're dead." All three of us fell to the ground after that statement.**_

**__________________________________________________**

_**Yolanda's POV**_

"**You've got some explaining to do." My Mother said, arms crossed.**

"**Yeah, A **_**lot **_**of explaining to do." Aunt Bubbles added.**

"**What's the matter with you three?" Aunt Blossom asked.**

"**Yeah! We tell you now to do something, then you go behind our backs and do it!" My Father shouted.**

"**You don't know how mad we are!" Uncle Brick picked up Yuri. "Epically at **_**you **_**young lady. What's gotten into you? You're the oldest of your cousins. And your turning four in two days. We trusted you and you disobeyed us, Yuri." All of a sudden, Yuri burst out into tears**

"**Ugh. Yasmine, we raised you better than this!" Uncle Boomer told her. He never did raise his voice, but I could tell he was annoyed and angered at his daughters disobedience.**

'_**They have it easy,'**_** I thought. **_**'Aunt Blossom and Uncle Brick we'll forget about it, Aunt Bubbles and Uncle Boomer will let Yasmine slide. I have to have the toughest people in strength, and in punishment on the planet for parents. Well I know I'm toast…'**_

"**Yolanda Alicia Jojo!" My Mother screamed. She must've been really mad because she never calls me by my middle name. A fact I've learned before, the hard way. "You are in SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET HOME!"**

"**Buttercup, calm down. We should get them to school, **_**then **_**punish em." My Father told her.**

"**Your being drove to school tomorrow." Aunt Blossom said, as our Mom's flew us to school and our Dad's went home.**

_**Yuri's POV**_

**We made it to the school late and of course, we were scolded in front of the class so that was just the **_**perfect **_**way to start off the school year. But the kids seemed to be more into reading comics than paying any attention to us.**

"**Why hello there girls!" Our Kindergarten teacher greeted us cheerfully. "You must be Yuri, Yasmine and Yolanda. Welcome! Nice to meet you and your parents are none other than the Power Puff Girls and the Rowdy Ruff Boys!" That made everyone look up. The teacher smiled at our Mom's. She had long wavy coal black hair that went to her waist and dark green eyes. She was slender and young and had on a pink off the shoulder sweater and a white t-shirt underneath. She wore blue jeans with a white belt and a pink buckle and purple sneakers.**

"**She looks more like a kid than a teacher." Yolanda joked. I let out a laugh, that brought the attention of the adults to me.**

"**What's wrong, Yuri?" My mom asked.**

"**Nothing…"**

**After they finished talking, the teacher stood in front of the class.**

"**Class, I'd like you too meet our three new students. Girls please come and introduce yourselves." She told us.**

**Yasmine went up first. She didn't say anything at first, until the teacher told her we're all friends here.**

"**My name is Yasmine Jojo, and my Mommy and Daddy are Bubbles and Boomer Jojo. I like flowers and bunnies. I think flowers are great and some other stuff…" She sat next to a blond headed boy and a red headed girl, who glared at her. I went up next. I cleared my throat and began. "Hello, I'm Yuri Jojo and my Moo-" I stopped. Was I really going to tell them the nickname for my parents? They told me to stop but…**

"**Get on with it!" A kid with black hair yelled. Yolanda laughed and so did the black headed girl sitting next to them.**

"**My Mother and Father are Blossom and Brick Jojo and they don't like kids messing with me!" I exclaimed, expecting them to stop. They didn't. Yolanda, I could believe. But the others just kept laughing, making obnoxious sounds and mocking me. "I like books, computers and also I like the color pink. I have a pet kitten named Sophie who-" The black haired girl pretended to sleep. **

"**Snores Ville!" She screamed, and they immediately started laughing again, along with a boy who had red hair and a girl with shoulder length brown hair with red hair lights in the front.**

"**Stop it children! Go on Yuri." The teacher said softly.**

"**Yes. Er, my cat's name is Sophie and we share our thoughts with each other and-"**

"**In other words that actually mean that," Yolanda interrupted. "She **_**talks **_**to the cat and she say's, it talk **_**back **_**to her!" She pointed and they started laughing again. I looked down and went to my seat. I put my head down and start crying. Another boy with reddish orangish hair and red eyes rubbed my head.**

"**It's alwight." (Was not a spelling mistake, he's in **_**Kindergarten**_**!)**

**Yolanda went last.**

"**My name's Yolanda Jojo and I don't take no crud alright? You mess with me, I'll beat you down! Got that? I like stars, fighting, video games, video games with fighting and basically anything with fighting. Also I like loud rock music, and metal. And the color green! It rocks! Epically dark green!"**

"**Yeah!" The two kids at her table cheered.**

"**But she does have a little something that's light green…" Yasmine began. I looked at her in horror. Was she really about to reveal Yolanda's biggest secret? Yolanda must've caught on too, because she glared at her.**

"**Yeah and it's soft and fuzzy and **_**warm**_**." I played along. It's was time for some good old fashion revenge! "I think you named it "Thingy," didn't you Yolanda?"**

"**Don't you dare!" She mouthed. We gave her a dirty look and at the top of our lungs, and as loud as they could we screamed,**

"**IT'S YOUR BLANKET, YOLANDA!!!!**" She had a mental breakdown up front, and then she reached for our heads. The black haired kids had to hold her down, and their were five of them.

"You, have a _blanket_?" The black haired boy asked and laughed.

"So _what_?!?" She hissed. "It's my Mom's and I bet you already _know _my parents are Buttercup and Butch Jojo." Everyone was silent. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Not so smart not, _are _we? And you two!" She growled looking over at us. "Are a bunch of dead _traitors_! When I get through with you you'll be lucky if you can even _talk_!!!"

"Now Yolanda, let's not lose our temper here!" I said nervously.

"I already _**HAVE**_ lost my temper! And you two are about to lose your _**HEADS ALONG WITH MY MOST DEEPEST, DARKEST SECRET!**_"


	10. First Day Blues Part 2

**Me: I'm updating, yay! I own nothing except the daughters and the children at school, and the teacher!**

* * *

**"_You, have a blanket?" The black haired boy asked and laughed._**

**"_So what?!?" She hissed. "It's my Mom's and I bet you already know my parents are Buttercup and Butch Jojo." Everyone was silent. She frowned and crossed her arms. "Not so smart not, are we? And you two!" She growled looking over at us. "Are a bunch of dead traitors! When I get through with you you'll be lucky if you can even talk!!!"_**

**"_Now Yolanda, let's not lose our temper here!" I said nervously._**

"_I already **HAVE** __lost my temper! And you two are about to lose your __**HEADS **ALONG WITH** MY MOST DEEPEST, DARKEST SECRET**__!"_

**

* * *

**Yolanda's POV

After I had calmed down, the kids introduced themselves. First up, was the raven haired boy that sat next to me.

"My names Jimmy, and I like any kind of green. I also like boxing, fighting and of course, Karate! I take it after school and my favorite subject is Gym and NAP TIME!" He yelled. Me and the other woo'ted, although he made fun of me, he did have a point about the naps and Gym. Next went my new friend. She of course, was the other raven head that sat next to me.

"My name is Tonya and I like just like Jimmy and Yolanda, the color GREEN! And Naps, and Gym and boxing and snakes and um…FIGHTING!!!" She punched a hole in a box. All three of us laughed at that. The teacher sighed and took her back to her seat. Just then, the boy who sat next to Yuri with orange hair came up.

"My name is Wobin. (Robin) and I wike, wed and orange. Also, Awt (Art) and Weading."

"This kid must've never passed Day Care…" Jimmy whispered, making me and Tonya laugh. Then the girl next to Yuri went up. She had red hair and a grand mater smile on her face.

"My name is Lucy, and I like pink and flowers and kittens and bunnies! I like Reading and Art too!" All three of us gagged at her happiness.

"Weirdo…" We said together in union. She sat down with an even more bigger smile. A blond girl had a look on her face that made me think she should be with the Pre-K and not us went up.

"I'm…Angel and I like lots of different things. I like flowers and…" She just burst into tears. After that, we all got bored and just listened to the names. Johnny, who was Jimmy's blond brother and Jerome, who was Jimmy's red headed brother went up. Along with Tamie, Tonya's red headed sister and Taylor, her blond haired sister went up. Then Kandi, Dylan, Duncan, Courtney, Samantha and Koen went up. In this order it was, Girl, Boy, Boy, Girl, Girl and Boy.

A late kid came, and said his name was Kendrew. He had a twin sister, named Kendra. The had brown hair, Kendrew's was all out, Kendra's was in braids. The both had black t shirts on and white jackets. They both had faded blue jeans, Kendrew's had rips in the knees, Kendra's had rips all over and they both had red sneakers. Kendra sat next to Tonya and Kendrew sat next to Jerome, who sat right across from Yuri, who sat behind me and in front of me and in front of Yasmine. All in all, I knew today was going to be B-O-R-I-N-G! That's right, I know how to spell. Especially one of the words my hole group, also now named the Green Group, with me as the leader, love to use!

Just then, Tonya passed a note to me, since the teacher, Ms. Penny was watching us like hawks. The note had said,

'Meet me outside at Recess by the swings. Sign your name and pass down to Jimmy' In very un neat hand writing. I singed my name the best I could. But when I looked at the bottom of the paper, written in green crayon was, **Tonya**. So I erased my name and took out a dark green crayon. If it was the group signature, then I wasn't breaking it, although I could, being the leader. I slid it over to Jimmy. He was bonking his head on his desk, out of boredom, when he hit the paper. He opened it up, read it and singed it with light green crayon. He slid it back to me, and then I slid it back to Tonya. The deed was done, and I didn't even get caught this time!

'The other girls aren't as slick as I am, which is why we got caught!' I thought and winked at the other two. Just then, the Lunch\Recess bell rung. I thought I was in the clear, but Ms. Penny said seven words that made all three of us stop dead in our tracks.

"Tonya, Yolanda, Jimmy. Come over here, now!" She snapped.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh." Was all us three could let out.

"First day of school," Tonya whispered on our way over.

"And we're already busted for passing a note around," Jimmy continued.

"What _else_ could go wrong?!?" I ended. Just then, it started to pour outside. "I just _HAD_ to ask, didn't I?!?"


	11. First Day Blue Part 3

**Me: I OWN NOTHING! Except for the daughters and stuff. I'm getting of saying that…**

**Disclaimer: You cry, I cry You laugh, I laugh You jump off a cliff……I watch**

**

* * *

**

"_Tonya, Yolanda, Jimmy. Come over here, now!" She snapped._

"_Oh."_

"_My."_

"_Gosh." Was all us three could let out._

"_First day of school," Tonya whispered on our way over._

"_And we're already busted for passing a note around," Jimmy continued._

"_What else could go wrong?!?" I ended. Just then, it started to pour outside. "I just HAD to ask, didn't I?!?"_

**

* * *

**

_Yolanda's POV_

Today, I got detention for passing notes, along with Jimmy and Tonya. I phone call to my Mother who was _not _happy because of one, she didn't want to get up because she's so lazy and two, because it was my _first day of school_ and I was _already _getting in trouble.

Tonya and Jimmy's parents didn't sound to happy either, but what had really gotten to us was the punishment we were going to get when school let out!

"They may ground us for a million days." Tonya suggested.

"We could get our legs tied together and have to hobble around till were 40." Jimmy said.

"Or, they could beat us till we die…Which will be real soon if we keep this up." I added. They both nodded, and we smashed our heads down onto the desk. I could see Yuri and Yasmine outside laughing with a bunch of other kids, at after-school Recess. Our parents were picking us up, and mine had to come to a conference about my behavior.

"Well I'll tell you one thing. No Super Space Zombie's for me tonight." Tonya groaned. I looked over at her. I opened my mouth to say something, but Jimmy interrupted.

"Did you say Super Space Zombie's? I love that show! I watch it every night at 8 to 8: 30!"

"Well I guess that makes three of us who love that show, and three of us who aren't going to see it…" I said and pointed to the door. There stood my Mother arms crossed and the word anger spread across her face. There was another woman with curly shoulder length hair sitting there. She looked just as angry as my mom, and just like her two. They were having a conversation about us, and I knew it because I just knew it.

"That's my Mom…Man I'm glad that my Dad's at work!" Jimmy said. I nodded.

"That makes three of us again!" Tonya said and gave a great sigh as another woman walked in. And guess who she was!

"Brute the Power Punk!" My Mom screamed, getting into a fighting stance.

"Buttercup the Power Puff!" Tonya's Mom screamed back, also getting into a fighting stance.

"Whoa! Whoa ladies!" Jimmy's Mom yelled, louder than either one of them. "We're all here for one reason, and one reason only. And it's _not _to fight! It's for the kids and right now, your not setting a very good example on them right now!" They all looked over to us. Me and Tonya were in each other's face, staring each other down. Something tells me I wouldn't be talking to Tonya anytime soon…

* * *

**Me: I guess this wasn't very exciting because I wasn't inspired enough to write more! Oh well...**


	12. Pieces Of Work Part 1

**Me: I'm not saying it…**

**Disclaimer: Booty Fries.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_That's my Mom…Man I'm glad that my Dad's at work!" Jimmy said. I nodded._

"_That makes three of us again!" Tonya said and gave a great sigh as another woman walked in. And guess who she was!_

"_Brute the Power Punk!" My Mom screamed, getting into a fighting stance._

"_Buttercup the Power Puff!" Tonya's Mom screamed back, also getting into a fighting stance._

"_Whoa! Whoa ladies!" Jimmy's Mom yelled, louder than either one of them. "We're all here for one reason, and one reason only. And it's not to fight! It's for the kids and right now, your not setting a very good example on them right now!" They all looked over to us. Me and Tonya were in each other's face, staring each other down. Something tells me I wouldn't be talking to Tonya anytime soon…_

**

* * *

**

_Yasmine's POV_

"Mommy! Can we go to six flags for my birthday this year?" I asked my mom in the car. She wasn't in the best mood, after having to calm Buttercup down. And the fact my best friend's Mother is Brat, the Power Punk that tried to kill us, and steal my Daddy.

"Yasmine not now sweetie. I need to think okay? Let's just go home and take a nice long bath, than a nice long nap till Daddy get's home, alright?" She said and began to drive off.

"Mommy can I…Can I still be friends with Taylor even though her mom is your worstest enemy?"

"Of course you can! And you can talk to her whenever you want! We don't want you to suffer just because we've had some bad experiences in our past…" She said.

**

* * *

**

When we got home, I did exactly as Mommy said.

I took a nice, long, hot bath and then napped. I didn't expect my nap to be so peaceful, but when your parents are the most calm and happiest people on the Earth, what would you expect?

When I woke up, the smell of spaghetti had drifted in my room. I ran down the steps, and smiled as my mom stood at the stove and my dad set the table.

"Well look who's finally awake! Have a nice rest, Sleepy Head?" My Father joked. I gave him a hug.

"Yes I did Daddy! And I had a dream about my friends and me going to Six Flags on my birthday and we all had lots and lots of fun!" I cheered.

"Your still on that subject, Yasmine? I told you not now. There's to much to do in so little time." Mommy said. The phone rang, and I ran to get it.

"It might be one of my friends! So I'll get it!" I cried. "Hello? Yasmine on the line here!"

"Yasmine! So glad you picked up! It's me, Taylor. I just wanted to tell you, I'm sorry for the way my Mom acted in school when she saw your's and I want to know if we could still be friends…"

"Of course we can still be friends, Taylor! And I except your Mother's apology!"

"Hold on a minute, my Mom wants to talk to yours."

"Mommy! Taylor's mom wants to talk to you…Please don't be mean to her! I whanna still be friends with Taylor, alright?" I asked.

"Fine, Yasmine. Just give me the phone." My mother answered. "Hello? Hi there Brat….Yes, I'm sorry about what happened too, it's just I didn't think that you'd be Taylor's mom…" My mom laughed and she took the phone in the other room.

After about an hour, she finally brought the phone back into the room.

"So, are you two patching things up now or are you still going at it like cats and dogs?" My Daddy asked.

"If you must know, we had a sophisticated conversation and we're having lunch together tomorrow while the girls are at school. She said she is very sorry about the incident, and she'll try to get Berserk and Brute to apologize to Blossom and Buttercup." She said.

"Yay! Your getting along!" I cheered again. That news, was the greatest news ever!

**

* * *

**

_Brat's POV (Surprise, surprise!)_

"NO!" Was the word both Berserk and Brute screamed through the phone. I had asked them to forgive Blossom and Buttercup for what happened at the school, and that's the answer I got.

"Why not you two?" I asked. Note to self, never ask that question when dealing with my sisters…

"Why not?!? Why NOT?!? BECAUSE THEIR THE POWER PUFF GIRLS! WERE THE POWER PUNK GIRLS! WE DON'T FORGIVE!!! GOT THAT, BRAT?!??" Berserk screamed. As her name stated, she had gone berserk…

"Anything you whanna add to that Brute?" I asked her."Your crazy if you think I'm saying anything to that annoying, hotheaded short fuse green Power Puff! You must not know who I am! I am Brute the Power Punk and I don't EVER say sorry to anyone! And I never _WILL_! Got that Brat?" She screamed.

"I thought so…Um Berserk, Brute, if I had something that would make your reputations go lower than the ground, would you say sorry?" I asked.

"What are you saying Brat? Are you telling me, that your going to sell out your own sisters for some puny Puffs?" Berserk asked.

"Yes Berserk. That's exactly what I'm saying!"

"Your not that bright are you?" Brute asked. "And besides, what would _you _have that would make us crack? It's not like we have some silly blanket like Buttercup and Yolanda. Or some stupid love shrine or anything!"

"She does have a point there, Brat. There's nothing you have that'll change our minds, and that's that! Now if you'll excuse me, I have dinner to prepare! Goodbye, annoying little sister and hotheaded little sister." Berserk said and hung up, leaving me on the phone with Brute.

"Brute please listen to me!" I cried.

"Since when have I listened to _anybody_ Brat?"

"Never…"

"So what makes you think I'll listen to you, _now_?"

"Nothing."

"Goodbye _clueless _Brat!" And she hung up.

"Well THAT was pleasant!" I screamed. My sisters truly were, pieces of work…

And _**NOT **_the good kind…

* * *


	13. Pieces Of Work Part 2

**Me:……..Fart City Utah! No offense to those who live in Utah.**

**Disclaimer: How much can a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck chuck a fart? 78! ****J **_**Smiley face, not a J…**_

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Your not that bright are you?" Brute asked. "And besides, what would you have that would make us crack? It's not like we have some silly blanket like Buttercup and Yolanda. Or some stupid love shrine or anything!"_

"_She does have a point there, Brat. There's nothing you have that'll change our minds, and that's that! Now if you'll excuse me, I have dinner to prepare! Goodbye, annoying little sister and hotheaded little sister." Berserk said and hung up, leaving me on the phone with Brute._

"_Brute please listen to me!" I cried._

"_Since when have I listened to anybody Brat?"_

"_Never…"_

"_So what makes you think I'll listen to you, now?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Goodbye clueless Brat!" And she hung up._

"_Well THAT was pleasant!" I screamed. My sisters truly were, pieces of work…_

_And NOT the good kind…_

**

* * *

**

_Yuri's POV_

Today, was horrid.

My Moomy met Tamie's Mom, and they went at it like…I don't know anymore…

'_If this keeps up, I'll never be able to see Tamie again…I'm just going to tell Moomy that she should get over the fact that my best friend's Mommy is her worst enemy!' _I thought. I opened the door to my room, and marched down the steps. My Doody was snoring on the couch, and My Moomy was screaming at somebody over the phone. I didn't know who, but if it was who I thought it was, me and Tamie didn't stand a chance…

**

* * *

**

_Blossom's POV_

"Well that's not my fault!" I screamed over the phone.

"Yes it is! Your Goody Goody Two Shoe's little sister brain washed _my _little sister with her talk!" Berserk screamed. I could sense her bad aura over the phone. In other words, she was _horribly _angry…

I could just see her dark red eyes glowing, and her frown growing bigger and bigger by the second. And the evilness inside of her growing to, making her heart shrink.

"Maybe that's because she just wants to be nice! She doesn't want this war!"

"Please, Blossom! You're the one's who started this! You and your pathetic sisters, got married to the Rowdy's and had your pathetic daughters! And now our girls are brain washed with their crap. And you expect this to go without punishment?" She hissed. "Then your even stupider than I thought…And I thought you were pretty stupid."

"Berserk…We cannot continue this conversation! Your not scaring me!" I shouted, and hung up the phone. And that, was the biggest lie I've told in all my life. She didn't scare me.

She _terrified _me.

And the thought of her being near my child was just too spooky…But Yuri wanted to be friends with Tamie, her daughter. And looks like Yasmine and Yolanda want to be friends with Taylor and Tonya…Nothing I could do about that.

I just imagined what Buttercup's conversation with brute would be like…

**

* * *

**

_Buttercup's POV_

"I ougta crack your skull in for what you've done!" Brute yelled in my ear.

"I ougta crack _your _skull in for letting it happen! Yolanda is not safe with your rug rat! And I don't think they should even be next to each other!"

"If you ever, and I mean _ever_, call my child a rug rat again, it'll be the last time you ever say anything to _ANYONE _again. And besides, it's _your _daughter who's the trouble maker." Brute hissed.

"But it was _your _daughter who passed the note to Yolanda, who passed it to Jimmy, which got them Detention, Brute. Your not very bright are you?" I smiled at that remark. But I swear, I could feel her anger. Like she was a part of me.

"Well…That's not the reason I called! The reason I _did _call was because of your freak show Bubbles! She's making Brat act more like her than ever! Brat even called me and Berserk telling us to _forgive _you and to say we're _sorry_. Do you really think I'm not going to do something to her after that?"

"You touch one hair on her little head," I began. "I'll be sure to rip your face off. And feed your body to dogs, and use your daughter as my umbrella!" And I hung up. I had no reason to talk to her anymore.

"You should've went over there and did something Mom. After Tonya did that to me…" Yolanda said. She sat at the table eating dinner with me.

"Oh, shut up! Just wait till your Father hears about this…" I groaned.

'_And just wait till I get my hands on that Brute…I really am going to crack her skull, rip her face off, feed her body to dogs and use her child as a umbrella. Just without Yolanda knowing…' _I thought.

**

* * *

**

_Princess' POV_

The day was going slowly. That was a problem.

And I had to deal with three more problems. And their names were,

Berserk, Brat and Brute…

The _last _people on the Earth I'd want to see on a slow day…

"What is it? Why have you called to see me?" I asked, sitting from my throne. I wasn't a Princess anymore, I was a _Queen_. I just needed my King, and that was Brick Jojo. But that annoying redheaded traitor Blossom, the leader of the Power Puff's, had already stole him away from me!

"Sorry for disturbing your pointless day dreaming, your royal pain in the butt." Brute said. I saw Berserk elbow her in the chest, a sweet smile on her face.

"This better be good you pests! Or it'll be the last time you speak to me!"

"Well you know what? Maybe it'll be _your _last time speaking to _us_!"

"Brute! Shut up!" Berserk cried. Brat stepped up.

"Ah. Finally somebody that can control themselves. What is it you wish, my darling little Brat?" I asked sweetly, her being my favorite.

"Nothing much. It's just that me and my sisters, have some news for you, my Queen. And it is very important, indeed." She told me.

"Yes. It seems the Power Puff's little girls have befriended our daughters and refuse to destroy each other. And not only have Yasmine and Taylor become friends…er, it seems Brat and Bubbles have become friends too…" Berserk said, and glared at Brat.

"Your _SO_ gonna get it now, Brat!" Brute yelled.

"Perfect, Brat! Get close to the Puff and learn her weaknesses, strength's and her every move! Then use it against her in battle, to end her life for good!"

"But, your highness-" Berserk cried.

"Silence! I want you two to follow in her footsteps. I want you to become friends with Blossom and Buttercup, and learn everything about them. Then battle with them, and win, finally destroying those pink, blue and green pests!"

"NOOOO! There is _no way_, I'm becoming friends with that hotheaded, two face, backstabbing, no good loser of a Puff Buttercup! And there's nothing you can say or do about it! You may control me, you may be able to get into my head, but you can't control the fact that I hate her guts!" Brute screamed.

"Just another reason to learn her weaknesses so you can destroy her, and claim Butch as your own. Then maybe, just maybe, you can have some normal, non-created children. And besides, you two would be great friends. She's hotheaded, and your hardheaded. She, completes you! Now get out of my presence!" And with that, the three stomped away. Brat with a giant, proud smile on her face, and Brute pouting. "Um Brat, not you. Come here for a minute." I told her.

"Now I already know the reason you've become friends with Bubbles. And it's not the reason I want you too. You've become friends with her so she can see the good in her, and your tired of the same old everyday routine. Your tired of your sisters, and you just want to be different from them."

"Well to them, I'm just an outcast. I don't matter to them…So why should they care what I do?!?" She screamed, tears in her eyes.

"I know I don't usably do this but for you Brat…" I sighed and smiled at her. "I'll allow you to be friends with Bubbles. For your sake, and your self esteem." And with that, I gave her a hug.

'_She's my favorite Punk…I never had a daughter, and to me, I'm their Mother. And Brat is treated just like Bubbles was…and still is. I'll treat her like a Princess as much as I can and still can…' _I thought. Because to me, Brat _was _a Princess.

**

* * *

**


	14. Disobeyed Part Two

**Me: I suck at writing stories, I know. I didn't just notice this. I noticed this tomorrow. I don't own what I don't own.**

**Disclaimer: If yesterday was today, today was tomorrow and tomorrow was next week, what was was?**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Um Brat, not you. Come here for a minute." I told her._

"_Now I already know the reason you've become friends with Bubbles. And it's not the reason I want you too. You've become friends with her so she can see the good in her, and your tired of the same old everyday routine. Your tired of your sisters, and you just want to be different from them."_

"_Well to them, I'm just an outcast. I don't matter to them…So why should they care what I do?!?" She screamed, tears in her eyes._

"_I know I don't usably do this but for you Brat…" I sighed and smiled at her. "I'll allow you to be friends with Bubbles. For your sake, and your self esteem." And with that, I gave her a hug._

'_She's my favorite Punk…I never had a daughter, and to me, I'm their Mother. And Brat is treated just like Bubbles was…and still is. I'll treat her like a Princess as much as I can and still can…' I thought. Because to me, Brat was a Princess._

**

* * *

**

_Brute's POV_

I stormed off to my room, where Tonya was cutting many pictures of Yolanda Jojo up.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what _are_ you doing?" I asked. She yelped, and the scissors cut her hand. "Told ya!"

"What's wrong with you? I could've cut my hand off!' She hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't of had scissors in the first place, Tonya. Now what are you doing?" I asked, picking up the objects. Just the scissors, pictures with Yolanda cut out of them and Tonya's diary.

"Taking my anger out."

"On _pictures_?" I asked. "Your just getting crazier and crazier aren't you?"

"Must get it from Berserk." She said and got down off of her bed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, and you must get being a hot head from me!" I said sarcastically. "Don't you _dare_ say anything to that…"

"Your no fun."

"Shut up!" And that completely ended our conversation. And for some reason, it felt like we were both glad it did. Or something like that, I don't know…

**

* * *

**

_Bubble's POV_

The next day, I was preparing for my lunch with Brat that afternoon. I had dressed Yasmine and brushed her hair, cooked breakfast and gotten Boomer up for work all in one minute thanks to my super speed, and, winning the Super Mom awards three years in a row.

"Mommy, are you having lunch with Taylor's mommy today?" Yasmine asked me as I drove her to school. I smiled at her.

"Yes I am Yasmine. In the afternoon, and your going to Yolanda's house with Yuri while I'm gone." I heard Yasmine sigh.

"Every time I go over to Yolanda's house, Aunt Buttercup is mean to me…" She whined. I laughed at that.

"Don't worry, Yasmine. Buttercup's mean to _everyone_. It's nothing personal. But tell you what, I'll tell her to lighten up a bit before I leave okay?"

"I guess…" She answered. I stopped the car, and she jumped out. There sitting on the swings, were Yolanda and Yuri, chatting and laughing.

"Bye Mommy!" Yasmine cried and waved furiously at me.

* * *

_Yasmine's POV_

"Bye sweetie! See you in the afternoon!" My Mommy said and drove off. I ran over to my cousins, who were sitting on the swings. But I skid to a stop when I saw a boy pick Yuri up by her long hair. I gasped, as he dropped her in the mud.

"Yuri!" I cried and flew over the best I could without using my powers. But I couldn't stop what happened next.

Yolanda had fully transformed, and used her super strength to pick the boy up, and throw him into the slide. She flew over and smashed mud into his mouth and kicked him in the stomach.

"And if you ever touch my cousin _again_, well let's just say it'll be your first and your _last _time getting beat up by a girl!" I heard her yell.

"WHAT was that?" Yuri asked, rubbing her head.

"I had to show him who's boss!" Yolanda answered her, changing back into her normal outfit.

"Well you showed the whole _Kindergarten_ who's boss, Yolanda! Not to mention who Mega Yolanda!" I yelled at her. She smirked when she was me run up.

"So you saw, ey? I guess your right when I showed the whole school." Was all she simply said. I heard Yuri groan. She fell straight back down.

"My head hurts and I feel…woozy…" She stated, and fainted.

"Never expected _this_ would be a problem, huh Yolanda?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and help me get her to the nurses office!" She cried.

Little did she know, _I_ was going to get revenge on her for getting me in trouble with my parents. And if that meant selling my own flesh and blood out, than so be it!

* * *


	15. Pieces Of Work Part 3

****

Me: I have 3216 messages in my Inbox. That's how much Yahoo! hate's me…

**Disclaimer:…I don't know, I don't care, you can eat Butch's underwear…**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_So you saw, ey? I guess your right when I showed the whole school." Was all she simply said. I heard Yuri groan. She fell straight back down._

"_My head hurts and I feel…woozy…" She stated, and fainted._

"_Never expected this would be a problem, huh Yolanda?" I asked her. She just rolled her eyes._

"_Shut up and help me get her to the nurses office!" She cried._

_Little did she know, I was going to get revenge on her for getting me in trouble with my parents. And if that meant selling my own flesh and blood out, than so be it!_

**

* * *

**

_Yolanda's POV_

It was only the second day of school, and I was already having my _seventh_ parents teacher conference! Now I've saw Mom mad before, but _this_ was ridiculous! I never knew that a full grown Power Puff could turn the shade of purple…Or that a full grown Rowdy Ruff could cry…

"Now Mrs. Jojo, Yolanda is a special girl with uh…_special needs_, that need to be attended too. She's not in trouble, but she needs a nice long talking at home, okay?" my teacher said.

"Oh she'll get a nice long talk alight! And she'll be punished for a nice long time in her room too, and she's going to get a nice long beaten!" my mom screamed. I covered my head with my jacket and thought for a while, seeing as it would be my last time thinking like, ever!

'_All I did was stuff the kids cookie up his nose, that's not so bad. And then I beat that kid up for Yuri, and that dude did need some dirt in his mouth of his face…Or even his brain…' _I chuckled at the site of the boy being beat up by a girl, but stopped as soon as I realized something. That was the reason I was always here! That was my problem!

"I'm too violent and careless!" I blurted out. "I don't care if its wrong, if I think it's right, I'll do it!" My mom and dad shot me a glance, and the teacher sighed.

"_Your dead…_" mom mouthed to me.

"_I know._" I mouthed back, and that was the end of our conversation for the rest of the day. And on our way out of the building, I kept hearing mom mumble things that would get me in trouble for repeating. And things that would make the Rating on this story go up. And then I heard her hiss a death threat at my father.

"You do realize this has gotten out of hand, right Butch?" she asked him.

"I know, I know. But what are we going to do about it? Even a punishment as fierce as the one in mind isn't enough to settle her down…" he answered. "And besides, you heard her Buttercup. She's too violent for a little girl. She's careless and even if it's wrong, if she thinks it's right she'll do it!"

'_Me and my big mouth…' _I thought and sighed.

"You better stop breathing like that. Because when we get home…" mom warned. "Well let's just say, don't hold your breath. Wait, _do_ hold your breath."\

'_Well this is pleasant!'_

**

* * *

**

_Bubble's POV_

"It's really nice to get to know you Brat." I said to Brat as we sat in the restaurant for lunch. She smiled at me.

"And it's very nice to get to know you too, Bubbles!" she cried. "I just wish my sisters were this mature. Strange really, because even thought Berserk's the oldest, she acts like the youngest sometimes." We laughed at what she said. Sometimes I think Brat's just becoming more like me by the minute. And then sometimes I think she might just be getting older and it's just natures way of saying "puberty."

"Yes well, Blossom sometimes acts like that. Especially when it comes to things that require a level of maturity, like forgiving somebody for something that wasn't meant to happen." I told her.

"You know, I can actually see you being the eldest sister and leader of the Power Puff's." Brat said. I felt my face warm up.

'_Me? Leader of the Power Puff's?' _Things like that always made me red, no matter who it came from…

"Really? I don't think I could manage all the hard work and responsibility and plans. It just seems…so much for me and I'm not that good under stress. And it seems Blossom has a lot of it!"

"Well that's because Blossom isn't fit for the role as 'Leader.' You are, and that's because your more calm, your more mature and your defiantly more better looking than Blossom has, is, and ever will be."

'_What? Brat complementing me? But I'm…her worst enemy! Or am I?' _I thought it was only fair to complement her back. But I couldn't think of one nice thing about her…I've got it!

"I think you'd make a better Leader too. Your sensitive but strong, pretty but smart and you're a good listener too." I said, and it was all true. She giggled a bit.

'_Strange. Never knew Power Punks giggled…' _

"So tell me more about yourself, Brat. Tell me about your life and your children. How were they made? And how are they sisters if they are you and your sisters daughters?" I asked. My mind was flowing with questions about her and her life. But I didn't want her to think I was using this information against her.

"Well first off, I guess my life is pretty normal now with the girls around and all. And the way the girls were made? Well that's kind of complicated." she answered. "You see, the girls were created and as for your second question, they were created to be one person with split personalities, but there was a glitch in the machine and they turned out to be three babies. So technically, their not even our children, let along real…" I wanted to ask her so much more, but she was in deep thought.

"Who were they made by, and why did you _create_ children? Why not just have some?" I thought I had gone over the line when she looked down at the table. It was a minute of silence.

"Well um…I um, _we_, created children because we could not have them because er, well the Rowdy Ruff's were taken and there was no one else we could think of who could possibly replace them and well…Things got lonely, so it was Berserk's idea to make them and all." She had not answered my question about _who_ created them.

"But who was their creator?"

"……Look can we just skip that question? I have places to go with my daughter and uh…Can we just leave? I'll pay the bill." she said and got her purse. She was obviously avoiding the question for a reason, I just didn't know **why**!

But I wasn't going to invade her privacy just to know the answer to one little question.

After she paid the bill, we walked out of the restaurant joking and talking. that's when I brought up her sisters.

"You know Brat, I don't understand what your sister's problem is. I don't see why you can forgive me, and they can't forgive their counter partners! Are they insane or just plain stuck up?" She grabbed me by the color, and bashed me into the wall.

"Nobody and I mean _**NOBODY**_ talks about my sisters but ME! Got that?!?" she screeched and glared at me. She let go of me and stormed off, not looking back as I called her name.

"_I'm sorry…_" I whispered and sank into the ground. I was pretty sure that was the first, and the _last_ time me and Brat were going to get along, for the rest of our lives…

**

* * *

**


	16. Pieces Of Work Part 4

**Me: Let's see here…Looks like the war between the PPG and the PUPG has begun…AGAIN! And Bubbles and Brat have just become enemies…AGAIN!**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_You know Brat, I don't understand what your sister's problem is. I don't see why you can forgive me, and they can't forgive their counter partners! Are they insane or just plain stuck up?" She grabbed me by the color, and bashed me into the wall._

"_Nobody and I mean __**NOBODY**__ talks about my sisters but ME! Got that?!?" she screeched and glared at me. She let go of me and stormed off, not looking back as I called her name._

"_I'm sorry…" I whispered and sank into the ground. I was pretty sure that was the first, and the last time me and Brat were going to get along, for the rest of our lives…_

**

* * *

**

_Brute's POV_

"And she total dissed you guys in front of me!" Brat cried.

"I told you being friends with a Power Puff was bad!" Berserk said, matter factly. I sighed and looked at two arguing. I could tell I was about as interested as Princess was.

'_Not at all…'_ I thought.

"Will you two shut up already?" I yelled. Brat glared at me.

"I beat up the one and only chance to start my life over for you, and you don't even appreciate it?" She asked. "Well fine! I'm calling Bubbles bright and early tomorrow, and apologizing!" Princess stood up.

"You will do no such thing!" Her and Berserk growled in union.

"I can do what I want!" Brat hissed and stormed out of the room. I sighed and went after her.

"What do _you_ want?" She grumbled as I stumbled in. Well, more like as I was pushed in. By Berserk. I whispered a threat under my breath and straightened out to face my sister.

"Listen, sis…" I said and put an arm around her. "You can't be friends with the Power Puffs!"

"And why not?" She asked and wriggled out of my grip.

"Because their our enemies and when's the last time you've seen enemies that got along?"

"The Rowdy Ruffs!"

"What?"

"The Power Puffs and the Rowdy Ruffs aren't just friends! Their family! Their married and now I have no one but you, Princess and my daughter!" She had tears in her eyes.

"What about Berserk?"

"What about _her_?" She once again, stormed out of her room. But I didn't follow her. I just let her words echo through my mind.

_What about her?_

**

* * *

**

_Yuri's POV_

I sat in my room just staring out the window. There was nothing better to do, so why not?

"_What's wrong Yuri?_" Sophie asked me. I smiled at the cat and picked her up, almost forgetting she possessed the ability to talk, thanks to a magical chemical, almost similar to the one that created my parents.

What?

I'm a smart kid!

"Nothing Sophie, just kinda bored…" I answered and sighed.

'_Kinda? More like __**dying**__ of it!' _I thought. I wanted to go outside to play, but Moomy and Doody refused to let me go out until I finished my homework. Check. I did it, in about er, 00000.000.5 seconds. Oh, and clean my room!

_That's_ why I'm still here. Okay, so I didn't finish it in 00000.000.5 seconds, but it was somewhere near that! Like, five minutes. But that's record time compared to Yasmine and Yolanda's. Yasmine's was about ten minutes because half the time she didn't know what she was doing because of day dreaming in school and the other half of the time she was day dreaming listening to that girly "Kiss The Girl" song. Yolanda's was about an hour, because one, she refused to do it and two, she couldn't do it because she was not just impossible to teach, she was impossible to stand!

"_Why don't you clean your room so you can go outside and play?_" Sophie asked. I sighed and laid on my bed.

"Sometimes Sophie, your just like Luna!" I grumbled.

"_Who's Luna?_" She asked.

"You don't know? Serena's cat."

"_Who's Serena?_"

"Without me you'd be clueless!" I grumbled. "Serena is the main character from Sailor Moon Sophie! Luna is her cat, who is always worrying about her!" She gave me a blank look. "And I guess you'd be wondering what the heck Sailor Moon is, wouldn't you?"

"_N-no…It's just that um…Yes, I guess I would like to know what it is…_" Sophie admitted.

"Sailor Moon is a Anime that comes on Channel 784, You Tube TV! Not only is it the most coolest show on there, but I'm dressing up as Chibi Sailor Moon for Halloween!"

"_If your going to talk like this for the rest of our lives, I better start watching more of this "You Tube TV" as you call it…_" Sophie said.

"Yuri! Dinner!" My Doody called.

"Coming Doody!" I giggled as I heard him groan.

"One day I'm going too…" I heard him grumbled as I walked down the steps.

"Brick!" My Moomy called as she flung mashed potato's in his face.

"Your going to pay for that…" he said and lifted me into the chair.

"Can I go out and play now?" I asked as I stabbed my hamburger with a spoon. "I mean, I finished my homework!" There was a knock on the door and Moomy went to get. But when she opened it, there stood the red haired girl with a long flowing red bow. She had an evil smile on her face.

"Why hello there. Blossom…" She greeted darkly.

"What do you want Berserk? Why did you come here?" Doody asked.

"Just came to see how things are going." She said. "Hey there little bit! I'm your Auntie Berserk!"

"Stay away from my daughter!" Mom screamed and pulled Berserk's hair.

"I suggest let go of her if you ever want to see your brat again!" Someone screamed and grabbed my by the neck. It was a spiky black haired girl who looked a lot like Aunt Buttercup.

"But what do we need this kid for? We've got two egg heads and one of them is actually attractive!" Berserk said after Mom let go of her and went over to Dad.

"Get out." I growled, only loud enough for Sophie to hear.

"What was that?" the woman behind me hissed.

"I said get out!" I said even louder. "Get out **NOW!!!!**" I elbowed her in the stomach and rushed over to my Mom.

"Yuri! I'm over here!" I heard her screamed. I looked over, and I was in the arms of-

"Berserk! Let go of my daughter and I won't have to destroy you!" Dad yelled. She smirked and pushed me over to him. I felt rage growing inside of me, and I just wanted to let it out on her. But I didn't, because violence didn't solve everything…

"You haven't answered my question! What do you want? Why are you and Brute here?" He boomed. Berserk put a hand on his cheek.

"All in good time my sweet." She said, her voice oozing with fake sweetness. "All in good time…Let's go Brute! This visit is _over_!" She and the other girl, known as Brute flew off leaving blood red and dark green streaks in the air.

"I'm calling Buttercup!" My Mom said and rushed to the phone. "This is just getting ridiculous!"

I suddenly felt woozy, almost as if I was going to fall down.

"_Yuri! What's wrong?_" Sophie asked me. I couldn't answer her because I had walked over to the couch, but I didn't _want_ to walk over to it. I just _did_. I climbed onto my dad and automatically fell asleep.

I didn't _want_ to fall asleep. I just did.

'_There I was, in the middle of the Amazon, alone. Well at least I thought I was alone. The birds that were in the sky were bones, and the animals there were violent. Almost…evil. The air tasted horrible and there was a dark green aura in the air. And then I heard it. I heard the voice that made my stomach churn and the birds fall. The voice that killed all of the animals and made the aura turn from dark green to blood red, like the streak that was in the sky when Berserk left._

"_Hello, Niece." It cracked. I looked back and there laid the same ugly blood red eyes that I mistaked for my Mother's beautiful pink ones. There stood the wicked woman who tried to kill my Mom, and try to marry my Father;_

_Berserk.'_

* * *


	17. Yuri's Nightmare

**Me: Hello people of stuff that I don't know about! Why don't we just get to the Fic???**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

_I suddenly felt woozy, almost as if I was going to fall down._

"_Yuri! What's wrong?" Sophie asked me. I couldn't answer her because I had walked over to the couch, but I didn't want to walk over to it. I just did. I climbed onto my dad and automatically fell asleep._

_I didn't want to fall asleep. I just did._

'_There I was, in the middle of the Amazon, alone. Well at least I thought I was alone. The birds that were in the sky were bones, and the animals there were violent. Almost…evil. The air tasted horrible and there was a dark green aura in the air. And then I heard it. I heard the voice that made my stomach churn and the birds fall. The voice that killed all of the animals and made the aura turn from dark green to blood red, like the streak that was in the sky when Berserk left._

"_Hello, Niece." It cracked. I looked back and there laid the same ugly blood red eyes that I mistaked for my Mother's beautiful pink ones. There stood the wicked woman who tried to kill my Mom, and try to marry my Father;_

_Berserk.'_

**

* * *

**

_Yuri's POV_

'_She gave me an evil smile, and grabbed my arm._

"_Ready for a funeral?!" She asked me._

"_W-who's funeral??" I managed to ask._

"_**YOURS!**__" She screamed, and pushed me in a hole. "Prepare for a watery grave, Deary!" She pulled a random lever, and the hole filled up with water, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get out of it!_

"_Oh man!" I said to myself. "If I don't get out of here soon, I'll drown in disgusting brown swamp water!"_

"_That's the idea!" A blond, dark blue eyed girl said. She looked like Aunt Bubbles in some ways, but she was defiantly a Power Punk._

"_Any last words, worm?" Brute, the black haired dark green eyed Power Punk asked me. I remember her from earlier…_

"_Mom! Dad! Help me!!!" I felt tears trickle down my face._

"_Aw, does da wittle baby want her mommy and daddy?" Berserk teased. "Well too bad! Because it's too late for them! Well, at least for your mother that is…" She pointed to the boulder behind me, and there was my Mom, chained onto it in front of a laser gun._

"_Your Daddy's right here!" There was my Dad, now holding Berserk in his arms. His eyes were still red, but not the energetic and happy color, just dull and boring almost like he was-_

"_Hypnotized!" A similar voice called. I looked over and there were my cousins, Yolanda and Yasmine!_

_I wanted to hug them but it was too late to even call for help. My mouth and nose went under water and all you could hear was,_

"_Burgle! Belp!" But that was enough for the to look over._

"_Get away from my Nieces and daughter, you hideous swamp freaks!" Another familiar voice screamed, and there was Aunt Buttercup flying faster than a speeding bullet._

_She tackled Brute and grabbed Brat by the ponytail at the same time, and crashed into the ground._

"_Get up you idiots!!" Berserk yelled, and with this distraction, Yasmine and Yolanda flew over as fast as they could._

_My hand was the only thing above air and then finally, I couldn't breath._

_The water got into my body, and I just fell to the bottom._

_I just died…_

"Yuri! Wake up!" My head popped off the couch and I breathed heavily. Sweat was pouring down my face, along with tears. My heart was beating a million times faster than usual. I looked up, and there was my Dad looking at me.

"Yuri, all you okay?" He asked.

"I had a nightmare…And it was about-"

"Berserk, right?" My Mom asked. I nodded and hugged my Dad.

"I don't want to go to sleep anymore! Too many bad things happen, and it ends up coming true!!!" I cried.

"I pretty sure it's not that bad!" My Dad said.

"I drowned and died! And mom was unconscious about to be killed, and you were married to Berserk!"

"But I heard you mention Yasmine, Yolanda and Buttercup's names. What about them?" My Mom asked taking me out of my Dad's arms. He was wide eyed and pale.

"They tried to save me from drowning and they couldn't get there in time and I just di-" The word got stuck in my throat, for I just remember the worst thing that could ever be remembered…

'_Whatever happens in your dreams,' _Berserk's voice hissed in my head. _'Happens in real life. Deary…'_

**

* * *

**

**Me: Sorry for it being short, but it was just like adding up to the big battle, which will happen whenever Yasmine and Yolanda have their nightmares. Because the worse the nightmare, the cooler the battle.**

**Idea's shall be accepted in your reviews.**


	18. Yolanda's Nightmare

**Me: Welp, looks like school has gotten us all down. I own what I own and don't own what I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

_Recap:_

"_Yuri! Wake up!" My head popped off the couch and I breathed heavily. Sweat was pouring down my face, along with tears. My heart was beating a million times faster than usual. I looked up, and there was my Dad looking at me._

"_Yuri, all you okay?" He asked._

"_I had a nightmare…And it was about-"_

"_Berserk, right?" My Mom asked. I nodded and hugged my Dad._

"_I don't want to go to sleep anymore! Too many bad things happen, and it ends up coming true!!!" I cried._

"_I pretty sure it's not that bad!" My Dad said._

"_I drowned and died! And mom was unconscious about to be killed, and you were married to Berserk!"_

"_But I heard you mention Yasmine, Yolanda and Buttercup's names. What about them?" My Mom asked taking me out of my Dad's arms. He was wide eyed and pale._

"_They tried to save me from drowning and they couldn't get there in time and I just di-" The word got stuck in my throat, for I just remember the worst thing that could ever be remembered…_

'_Whatever happens in your dreams,' Berserk's voice hissed in my head. 'Happens in real life. Deary…'_

_

* * *

_

_Bubbles' POV_

"You really think it's a good idea for those two to be friends?" Boomer asked me as we watched Taylor and Yasmine playing outside, with Brat watching over the two.

"Well, if Yasmine likes her, than I guess it's okay…Besides, I think Brat's actually calming down a bit watching our daughters playing together!" I examined and smile at her. She just glared at me and went back to watching the girls.

"But she's no where near liking us again…" Boomer sighed.

"Hey Boomer, can you come out here for a sec?" Brat asked. She smiled sweetly at him.

"_What could she possibly want?_" Boomer whispered.

"_Don't know, might as well go find out…_" I watched him walk out the screen door and over to Brat.

'_I hope she's not up to no good…' _I thought as I eyed her carefully.

**

* * *

**

_Buttercup's POV_

"Brick just called," Butch told me walking into the living room.

"And I should care, why?" I growled as I started at Brute.

"Um, what is _she_ doing in _our_ living room?!?"

"Yolanda wanted to play with Tonya, and Brute had to bring her over. She doesn't trust us with her daughter, so she stayed here."

"Correction. I don't trust _you_. Butch, I trust!" Brute hissed.

"Shut up, hard head.

"You shut up hot head."

"Why don't both of you hard, hot headed raven haired girls shut up? Why does Yolanda whanna hang out with the enemy?" Butch asked.

"She's not the enemy…" Yolanda cried. "She's my best friend! And I don't care if she's the daughter of a Power Punk! She's awesome, and nothing could tears us apart!"

"Yeah! Power Puff daughter or not, me, her and Jimmy are the bestest friends a kid could ask for!" Tonya yelled.

"I guess the girls don't care about our rivalry…" Brute sighed.

"So why should we?" Butch looked at me.

"Fine…For the girls sake, we'll put our differences aside…._**MAYBE!**_ But I swear, if you do **ANYTHING** to my little girl, I'll immediately start war I and I _will_ win!" I hissed. Yolanda and Tonya squealed with happiness, something I've never seen either of them do before.

When they left Brute said,

"That was just for the girls. I plan on destroying you and your pesky sisters, and taking Butch for myself. Even if I have to do in front of both of my daughters! Yolanda will be a good member of our family, right Butch?" I glared at her.

"You just asking for it!" I hissed. "And when the girls aren't anywhere near us, I'll slug you so hard you won't even know what hit you, Brute!"

"Buttercup calm down…She may be an enemy, but we don't need a fight running the living room…" Butch took my hand and went into the Kitchen. "Now the reason Brick called, was because Yuri had a nightmare about her dying because of the Power Punk Girls."

"So?"

"Don't you get it?!? It's a sign! Their going after our daughter's and slowly killing them with their mind games!" There was a snicker. We looked behind us, and there was Brute, standing against the wall with her arms crossed and eyes closed. A smirk spread across her face.

"Your _just_ figuring this out?" She asked. "I guess your not as smart as I thought. Oh well!"

"I guess you didn't realized, this was a **private conversation **Brute!" I told her. She laughed and shrugged.

"Who cares? I just wanted to tell you, I was told to become friends with you to learn your weaknesses and destroy you with it! But, I already have an idea of what it is…" She looked at Yolanda, an evil spark in her eyes as she was talking. "So I suggest you stay out of my way, and I might not have to eliminate you and your 'precious!'"

"You stay away from her Brute!" Butch screamed.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll go outside and take your **rug rat **with ya!" I raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say you'd end my life if I called your brat a rug rat again? I'm waiting for the weak little punk that tried to destroy us, yet failed, to finally unleash her power."

"Not now, not here. But I'll tell you soon enough!" She hissed, and flew outside. "For now, I'll let your family prepare, if you can even do that right!" She grabbed Tonya's hand, and flew off.

"You always do this!" Both Yolanda and Butch screamed at me.

"Eh, she's a whimp!" I told them.

**

* * *

**

_Yolanda's POV_

"I can't believe Yuri would have a dream like that Yasmine…" I said over the phone. "But, it can't be helped right now!"

"_Your right Yolanda. Welp, I've got to do my homework so talk to you later?"_

"Totally Cuz. See ya." I hung up the phone and sighed. My options for stuff to do were my homework, the dishes or cleaning my room. I didn't feel like do any of those things, surprise surprise, so I just laid on my bed. I was just gonna stare at the ceiling until dinner time. But I end up taking a nap in the process.

'_Everything was cold, and dark. And…green?_

"_What's going __**ON **__here?!?" I asked myself as I shivered._

"_Why nothing my little Niece." Someone cracked. "Nothing but your doom!" There was a flash of light, and a pair of evil dark green eyes._

"_Get away from me!" I hollered, not afraid to stand my ground._

"_Your much different than your cousin." She said. "She was scared and weak, but you. Your brave and stronger. Let's see if you can last longer than she did!" Brute lunged forward and tackled me. But I pushed her off. I would not lose this battle!_

"_I'm the toughest, daughter of Butch and Buttercup Jojo. Of course I'd last longer the Yuri. She's smart, not tough!" I threw rapid punches at her, but she easily avoided them. Then, when there was an opening, she pined me to the wall._

"_Your right. Your better than those two are. But your fate shall be the same! You will die and your Mother shall suffer for everything her and her ridiculous sisters have put my family through! And your Dad and his brothers, will become ours!" She grabbed a sharp icicle, and pointed at my forehead._

"_Goodbye, forever little brat!"'_

I screamed.

So loud that everyone across the nation heard.

I know my parents heard it, because they burst into my room ready to fight.

"What's wrong? Why'd you screamed?" My Dad asked.

"I had a nightmare…About…_**Her…**_" I didn't dare say her name. For I feared if I did, I'd have a flashback of what happened.

"You see?!" My mom screamed. "You can't trust that woman! Yolanda, come on. I'm going to make you feel better." She picked me up and hugged me. As we went down the steps, my Dad yelled,

"What about not babying her?!?"

Mom simply threw a shoe at him…

**

* * *

**


	19. Yasmine's Nightmare

**Me: Okay. To answer one question, the only things that are keeping me are school, homework and the fact that my computer freezes everyday…So I'm planning on updating on everything that needs to be updated. So review or I will eat your account.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, even in the moment of seriousness, I will try to make you laugh…-_-**

**

* * *

**

_Yasmine's POV_

I wish I had wings so I could fly and not get in trouble for it…I said that to my daddy, and he just looked at me funny. He does that a lot to me.

"Yuri's so lucky! She's got a kitty to talk to, and all I have are my dolls!" I cried and hugged one of them. I had a collection of display dolls. They were all either one Power Puff Girl/Rowdy Ruff Boy, (mainly my mom or my dad) or the whole group. I _loved _collecting those things! Mom said one day I'll be famous for having the most dolls in my bedroom and closet. My dad said that I'd be famous for having so many toys and I staying so neat. Either way, I'd be famous and so would my cousins.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if I could be famous right now, Mini Mommy?" I asked my Bubbles Doll that I named "Mini Mommy" because she was a smaller version of my mom. I gasped and sprung off of my bed. I just had a great idea! All three of us could be famous, by saving the day from something big!

"It's a genius idea, is it not?" I asked Yuri over the phone that night after dinner.

"_Yes it is, but it has some…flaws._" She said.

"Like what Yuri?"

"_Like how are we gonna get our parents to let us go outside without their supervision or better yet with our pendants? You know their still flaming at us for using our powers when they told not to._"

"Yeah but-" She cut me off.

"_And how will we know when something big would be coming? What if something big does happen, and our parents make us stay inside while they handle it?"_

"Yuri if you'd just listen to me I could-" She cut me off _again!_ Now, I was getting mad!

"_And how would we contact each other without getting in trouble? If it was after our bedtime we'd get in trouble for being on the phone plus going outside and using our powers! And if we get defeated or seriously hurt we'd be grounded and-_"

"**Shut UP Yuri!**" I yelled. "Will you listen to me for _once_?!?"

"…"

"Now, we could just make something big up! I mean, with the help from our friends at school, we could create something so big, yet so fake and weak, we could destroy it and become heroes!"

"_You mean __**heroines**__._"

"Whatever."

"_It seems like a good idea, but I'll have to run it by Yolanda. Hey, I've got to go. Speak to ya tomorrow cuz?_"

"Yeah, see ya." I hung up and sat on the couch with my dad. He was watching TV as usual while my Mom was outside gardening, even though it was like Seven O' Clock.

"Your mom's kind of weird with that garden…" Dad said and laughed. "She thinks of it as a second child just…younger than you."

"It'd be nice to have a younger sister or brother." I said. "Someone to take care of and teach and to tell them what's right or wrong…"

"So much coming from someone so little. Surprising you'd want a little brother. Most little girls would just want a sister."

"Well I'm not most girls. I'm Yasmine Claire Jojo. And that's who I'll always be." I yawned and smiled at him.

"Whatever you say Princess. But it's time for bed, so you can go ahead and talk in your sleep." My Mom said coming inside. I had no complaints for I couldn't wait till I got to school the next morning!

After my Mom tucked me in and put on my nightlight, thoughts of what would happen to me rushed through my head. In the mist of all the excitement, I dozed off.

* * *

'_I got up from the ground and rubbed my head. There was my house, a wreck. It was torn down, nothing stood. I walked through the mess, scared of what I might find._

"_Mom? Dad?" I called. Nothing._

_Shards of glass where everywhere. The first question on my mind was, 'Where are my parents?' The second one was, 'Who did this?'_

_As I reached their bedroom, I could hear laughter, almost like…an insane person was sitting in there. When I opened the door, it was my Mom, sitting on the bed. She had her back facing away from me, so I could see her face_

"_Mom!" I ran over to her and hugged her from behind. She didn't stop laughing though. "Mom," I backed away from her. "are you okay?"_

"_She took him away…" She mumbled in between the laughter._

"_Who took who away? And where's Dad?" I asked her and ran in front of her. Her face was in a depressing state, yet she kept smiling. Tears ran down her checks but she kept laughing._

"_Why wouldn't she come back home? Why did she go to school?" That's when I realized she was talking about me and somebody took Dad away._

"_What happened? Who took Daddy away?!?" I yelled, but I got no answer. Well, at least not from her._

"_I did." There was Brat. "And I did this to your house if you were wondering. Told you I'd get my revenge on your Mom for what she did to me!"_

"_What did you do to my Mom?" I back up into the wall. She had cornered me…_

"_I took your Father and destroyed your house, as for her…I didn't do anything. She just went insane when your school burnt down. She lost control of herself." I looked over to Mom._

"_She's gone forever…Dead." She mumbled._

"_No Mom! I'm right here! I'm alive, see!" But it was no use. She wouldn't listen. She kept laughing and laughing until I thought her face would turn purple._

"_You could've stopped all of this from happening, but no. You were to busy planning that stupid "Fake Attack" so you could be famous to care about your family. You never took a break to check the hotline. So you never got her call…"_

"_I think she's suffered enough here Brat." Someone crackled. It was…Me. Only I looked older and like Brat. "Let's just see if she does this in the real world…" She said._

**

* * *

**

**Creepy, huh? REVIEW!**


	20. The Truth

**Me: YAY! My computer's not acting stupid anymore! Anyways, I have 4, that's right, 4 days off from school and I can update all day! So prepare for a bunch of reading folks cuz I'm gonna be typing away!**

* * *

_Taylor's POV_

"Hi Yasmine!" I cried and ran over to her. She was on the playground with her cousins. "What's up?" She yawned.

"Nothing much Taylor…" She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a little sleepy…But the girls and I made up a plan that could get us famous!" Her face got brighter when she told me that.

"Really?" Johnny asked as he walked over. "What is it? A giant mutant paper snail?"

"It's impossible to make a giant mutant paper snail." Yuri said. "Matter fact, it's impossible to make a giant mutant paper anything!"

"Whatever. Anyways, whatca gonna make?" Johnny rudely responded, causing Yuri to huff.

"We haven't thought that over yet," Yolanda told us. "but whatever it is it's going to be great!"

"Can we help in anyway?" Jerome asked as he ran over.

"Where do you guys keep coming from?" I asked.

"Over there." He answered, pointing to the sidewalk. "Now can we help?"

"Yes! We need somebody to get paint, wood and tools." Yuri said.

"I can get that stuff!" Johnny yelled. "My dad has a whole shed full of wood and tools, and I'm sure I can fine some old paint in the garage. Any colors in particular?"

"Pink. Lots and lots, of pink."

"Gee sorry Yuri, we're all out of pink." Which was just the nice way of saying, "Your out of your mind."

"Well get green!" Yolanda demanded. "Green's the best color of the rainbow _and _the Power Puff Girls!"

"Sure, I got green!"

"Ahem. _Anyways, _we need some other kids help. Who here can gather the biggest group of kids in a little while?" Yuri asked. Jerome raised his hand.

"I can!" He exclaimed. "I was voted coolest kid in school 12 times last year!"

"Okay, um that's weird…Anyways, last job. Who here can distract all the adults so we have time to build this monster?"

"WE CAN!" Two kids screamed from behind us. When we turned around, it was-

"Tonya! Jimmy!" Yolanda screamed and head-butted both of them. "Can you help Taylor?"

"Sure! Tamie can help also."

"With what?!?" Tamie asked and stood in front of me. "Don't include me in stuff I don't know about!!!"

'_Just like her mom…' _I thought and did my best not to laugh when Yuri pointed that out.

Tamie's face turned a deep red. "Take it back!" She screamed several times.

"Okay, okay. But only if you promise to help us make a fake monster that we can easily defeat to become heroes!" Yuri sighed.

"Hero_ines_." Yasmine corrected and gave her a sly smile.

"Shut up…" Yuri hissed. I laughed at the two. It wasn't everyday they got mad at each other. But it was good Yasmine was finally coming out her shell.

"Fine, I'll help. But _only,_ if we can beat the crap out of the fake monster!" Tamie agreed.

"No way!" Yolanda screamed in her face.

"Okay then, fine! I'm telling your parents, and the teacher, and the principle, _and_ the police!!"

"Tamie!" I called. "Just drop it okay?"

"No! I want some of the action!" Tonya yelled.

"Tonya, yes. Tamie, no!" Yolanda stated. "Simple as that. They all started arguing, causing a crowd to form around us. I sighed as Yasmine face turned pink.

"**ALRIGHT!**" Yuri screamed. "You can all join in the battle, if you shut **up!!!**"

"Thank you. Now what do you need me to do for you?" Tamie asked calmly, as if nothing happened.

"Distract the adults, if you can even do _that _right…" Yolanda mumbled. "_Numbskull…_"

"What was that?"

"Cut it out you two!" I screamed and dragged Tamie aside. "Sorry about her. She has a short temper…"

"Same here…" Yasmine said, pointing to her raven haired cousin.

"So we're going to build the thing during recess?"

"Yup!"

"So looking forward to it!"

**

* * *

**

_Berserk's POV_

"Hey Berserk…" Brat called me.

"What? I'm busy planning out stratgy for taking down the Power Puff Girls. This better be good!" I yelled.

"I've been thinking and…you were right."

"Of course I was. I'm _always_ right. Now what was I right about?"

"About Bubbles being a Goody-Goody Two Shoes. I was talking to Boomer when I took Taylor to play with Yasmine and…he said she was just trying to get me to make you girls stop attacking them. But leave it to me to screw things up and get him mad. He shouted at me to leave and only come back to apologize. It's really sad…And just to think I was finally on his good side."

"I don't understand how this proves I was right. Or are you just telling me this because you need someone to talk to?" I asked her.

"I need someone to talk to and…you seem like the only person here that wasn't too busy to listen." She sat down on my bed and stared at me, with droopy eyes. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Fight the Power Puff's again? I mean, it's bad enough we almost died because of them once. And now they have children." I got up and sat next to her.

"But we _didn't _die. We were saved by Princess and revived. We got stronger powers. And yes, unfortunately we have to fight the Power Puff Girls again. They've stolen what is rightfully ours and we must get it back!"

"But the Rowdy Ruffs are married to them already! Shouldn't we just give up?!? I mean, we've tried and tried but gotten no where! Hasn't it ever accrued to you that their just not into us? I mean if they were, they would've been ours, not the Puff's!"

"I know Brat! But this just the way it is-"

"Get over yourself already Berserk!" She screamed and stood up. I gasped at the sudden out burst. It was the first time I was ever scared of her. "Don't you and Brute get it? They hate us, and we hate them! Or at least _you _hate them! I'm tired of failing when I'm trying to make friends with them, because you guys can't let go of a stupid grudge!"

"Brat! How dare you!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry it's just…I feel so bad taking away those girls fathers…I mean, I know what it feels like not having one…" She cried. I hugged her.

"I know Brat…I know."

She was right…We should've stopped…

* * *


	21. Parentnapped

**Me: I don't know how many Chapters this story is going to have, probably as many as it take to sum stuff up…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG, RRB or the PPUG. I only the PPG Jr. and their friends, including the PPUG'S daughters and crud!**

* * *

_Buttercup's POV_

"Stupid Brute…stupid daughter…stupid everything!" I hissed and threw the knife I had in the sink.

What?

I was only chopping tomatoes for the dang salad, jeez! Why doesn't anybody trust me with sharp utensils when I'm angry?

"Because you might stab somebody in a fit of anger." Butch laughed when I asked him one day. I wanted to stab _him, _with a spork…But if there was anyone who I wanted to get while they were sleeping the most, was Brute! And I know the feeling is neutral for her, but seeing as our daughters would never forgive us for going mad on their friends mom, we'd never do it. Or would we?

"Okay, now _I'm _starting to worry about myself." I mumbled and sat at the kitchen table. It was almost three o'clock. Fifteen minutes till Yolanda would go over to…to Brute's and play with that beast of a child. It wasn't my idea. Bubbles thought it would help us get over being enemies, and Butch agreed just so he could get some peace from Yolanda and her constant arguing with me about anything that we randomly disagree on.

True fully, the reason I didn't want Yolanda to go over to brute's wasn't just because I didn't trust her, without my daughter around the house was about as interesting as a library. Not at all…

"There's gotta be something for me to clean or do around here." I wasn't a big fan on cleaning, but heck if there was nothing to do I'd make a mess of my own and clean it up over and over again, at least until something juicy came up.

"Buttercup! Open this door right _now!_" And there it was, on the other side of my door. And I knew who it was, but I still opened the door. I grabbed the mop to use as a weapon as Brute stormed into the house. "What's all this I hear from Brat about some kind of "trust building exercise" between our daughters, that's at _my _house?!" She screamed in my face. I pushed her back.

"Hey! I wasn't to cool with the idea either, but I went with it because it's the best for my child."

"Well you know what would be good for your health? If you backed off before I make you! I don't mind the kids hanging out, but your just to much of a drama queen!" She walked out the door. But I wasn't through with her yet.

"Me? A _drama queen?_" I cried and dropped the mop, following after her. "If anyone's the drama queen here, it's your sister Brat!"

"Hey! Don't bring her into this. And what about _your _sister? She not only started this whole mess, but she _brain washed_ Brat into getting us to apologize!"

"Brain washed? She didn't brain wash anybody! She was just proving she can solve thing maturely and without violence, and got her counter partner to be just as smart! She was doing you a _favor_!" I screamed. She didn't say anything. "Listen, I don't know and I don't _care _who you think you are, but you cannot come into my home or my front lawn and try and tell me what to do! I am stronger, better and of course more mature than you are, but that doesn't mean I won't kick your butt!" She glared at me, but surprisingly didn't say anything. Maybe because it would be something she would regret or she just didn't have anything to say to me. It just _had _to be the first one…

* * *

_Yuri's POV_

"Are you sure we shouldn't check the hotline?" I asked Yasmine for the third time that day.

"Yuri, stop worrying! Why would _anyone _call us, when they've got the Power Puff Girls and Rowdy Ruff Boys to save the day?" She asked.

"Maybe because their busy?" She shook her head.

"Hey! You guys, where are those plans you promised us?" Taylor asked, holding out her hand.

"Well, their not exactly finished, but with a few more tweaks we could have this baby going in a few days…" I told her.

"Yeah, whatever. We need them now so we can find out what supplies we need." I huffed at her rude response.

"Hammer, nails and wood. Don't forget the paint."

"We know _that,_ but what else Einstein?"

"Look, I'm not being rude to you so I suggest you cut it out!" I hollered.

"Or else what? You'll tell my Mommy on me? Go ahead, she hates your guts already!" She snickered. I never thought that somebody so much like Yasmine could be so _mean! _But then again, she was the daughter of Brat who was one of the Power Punk Girls so she was brought up to be mean.

"Taylor, let me just find those blue prints and I'll give them to you ASAP, okay?" Yasmine cut in. Taylor smiled at her.

"Okay Yasmine!" She skipped off. I looked at Yasmine.

"_Why _is she so nice to you, and not to me?!"

"Because she _likes _me, duh!" She answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I shook my head and continued working on the project thingy, hoping the hotline wouldn't ring in the process…

* * *

_Bubbles' POV_

I sighed as the phone rang from the other line. It was the third time I had called the girls' school, and I was starting to get worried.

"Dang it, why won't she answer?!" I asked myself in frustration and hung up the phone. I wanted to tell Yasmine that she couldn't bring over her friend Taylor after school today because Boomer said he couldn't stand one more Brat around here…pun intended. I guess whatever Brat said to him that day, really got him mad because he always let Yasmine's friends come over to play with her.

Anyways, Brat threatened me over the phone today. She said if Taylor didn't come home after school, she'd blow up our house. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not because it was over the phone but either way, I wasn't taking any chances. So I was trying to get a hold of Yasmine to tell her we'd be homeless if Taylor came over tonight and her Father would yell at her for bringing over that little girl who's Mother he hated so. The only other choice I had was to fly over to the school and tell Yasmine from there, but what if there was an emergency in Townsville and I wasn't here to pick up the long distance call? Or Brat came over to talk me, I wasn't home and she got mean thoughts and blew up the whole dang HOUSE!! Well…time will tell. Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and Yasmine won't bring Taylor over today!

* * *

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

_Yasmine's POV_

"And she was all like, oh no you didn't!" Taylor cried, mocking Yolanda's statement from the conversation she was having before we left from school with Tonya.

"Yeah and then Tonya was all like-" I took one look at my house. "Oh my god…"

"She didn't-Yasmine! W-what happened?!" I was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not sure." There was pieces of glass and broken walls scattered all over the yard. I opened the door that was still standing and walked in with Taylor not to far behind. I felt my face go pale and my heart stop as I heard the sound of a woman laughing. A _grown _woman laughing.

'_Oh no…' _I thought as we followed the sound. _'This is just like that nightmare I had. And whenever I have one with the Power Punk's in it…'_

I slowly opened the door to my parents room. There sat my Mom, back facing us, cracking up. I ran to see her face, and tears were running down her face.

She had a mental breakdown.

'_Comes true…'_

"No! It can't be!!!" I screamed as she said the same thing she said in my dream.

"Why didn't she answer?!? Why?!? WHY?!?" I fell to my knees and cried. Taylor had left, and I knew why. The war had begun.

And she knew it…

_Fourteen Minute's Before Yasmine Got Home…_

_Bubbles' POV_

Someone pounded on the door. It was 2:59. Which means it was her. I wanted to go answer the door, but my legs wouldn't allow me to get up and go open the door. And then there was a scream. A scream that was way to familiar for comfort, not that I was comfortable.

"Bubbles! **Open this door!!!!!**" Brat screamed, and pounded on the door some more. I took a deep breathe and told her to go away. That was the last thing I said before she broke down the door and flew up to my room.

"I warned you, now I'm going to do what I said I was and blow up this sorry place of yours!" I went to grab the hotline, but she charged up her ball of energy before I had the chance. Even if I called Yasmine, it would be to late.

"Why Brat?" I asked, a single tear escaping my eye. "Why do you hate me so much?" I could see a tiny bit of guilt in her eyes.

"B-because…" She stuttered. "you stole the Rowdy Ruff's from us. And your little girl is brain washing my daughter! You must pay!" That was just her way off saying Berserk made her do it.

"Bubbles? Are you okay?" Boomer had asked and walked into the room. I heard him gasp. "What's Brat doing here? And what's that in her hand? Bubbles?!"

Without turning around I whispered, "Goodbye Boomer…goodbye forever." I watched Brat slowly grab Boomer, fly outside the window and send her ball of light towards the house. The explosion did not effect me. It wasn't the reason I had a sickening smile on my face and was laughing like a maniac while crying. No, the reason was my husband was just taken away and my daughter had to deal with it…

_Back To The Present…_

_Yasmine's POV_

"My parents have been kidnapped to!" Yolanda screamed over the phone.

"I walked in and Mom wasn't there to say hello!" Yuri cried. They both were crying. Who wouldn't be? The incident had just happened, and I was packing my bags to stay at Mr. Dexter's. Yuri and Yolanda would be staying there until we managed to get our parents back.

"I'm sure Brat's coming back for Mom once I leave. Even if she is evil, she does have a _bit_ of decency to make sure I'm gone before she leaves me home alone." I said.

"I don't care how decent she is! They stole our parents and we're getting them back! I'll make sure of it!" Yolanda sounded determined.

"Yeah! They can't just take our mom's and dad's and expect us not to do anything about it! We're the Power Puff Jr's for Goodness sake! We can dish out anything the throw at us!!! Right Yasmine?" Yuri asked. I was the only on who wasn't excited about this.

"I'm not sure we could really be a threat to those three Yuri. We're just little girls."

"Correction. We're _super powered _little girls. And Mr. Dexter said he'd give us some gadgets to help on the mission!"

"That's pretty cool, huh lil' cuz?" Yolanda asked. I sighed and then giggled.

"Alright, alright. I guess it will be fun!" I agreed and they cheered. "Now we're meeting up at yours, right Yuri?"

"Yup! Don't forget your pendant!" My pendant! I almost forgot about it.

"Okay, thanks. See ya later!" I hung up the phone, grabbed my pendant off my nightstand hurried outside to walk to Yuri's.

In words of Yolanda and Aunt Buttercup, "This was gonna be fun!"


	22. Gathering Members Part 1

**Me: I'm back after a serious Writer's Block. Please review and tell me if anything could be better, I'm stumped on all the Chapters of my stories…**

* * *

_Tonya's POV_

I felt my heart break as I watched my Aunt Berserk throw down Yolanda's Mom like that. She had put a valued fight, but in the end the Power Punk Girls won. I guess I should be happy about that, but I'm just not…

I guess since my best friend hates me because of my family's background and our parents rivalry just does that to you. Taylor was crushed about this mess and, even if she doesn't show it, Tamie's all confused about this too. I just wish our Mother's would listen to us about putting aside there differences and become friends with the Power Puff Girls. I don't even _think _they care about how WE feel about this war!

"I'm glad that Aunt Brat isn't as cold hearted and cruel as the other two…" I whispered to myself, a tear escaping my eye. I quickly wiped it away and ran to my room before I started whaling. We were supposed to be doing our chores, but who could focus with something this bad going on just in the other room?

"I told you it was a bad idea to go looking in their business." Tamie said when I burst in. I glared at her.

"Oh shut up!" I spat. "Just because you hate your counter partner, doesn't mean I do! The same thing goes for Taylor!"

"You have no right to speak for her! How do you know if she wants Yasmine to suffer?" She argued back. I pushed her back into the wall.

"Because she's not a _freak_ like you and the rest of those…those…" I couldn't find the word to describe them. Not because they were my family, because there wasn't a word that could describe how incredible evil they were. "Just be quiet okay?" I sat down, and stared out the window.

"You shouldn't let your emotions take over you like that. It's dangerous and just plain stupid." I sighed at her. When she was right, she was right.

* * *

_Yolanda's POV_

"Their gonna pay for taking my parents!" I screamed as I flew in the sky with my cousins. Actually, I was way in front of them, but I was determined to get the two people I love more than life itself back from the clutches of those so called "people." Nobody was going to stop me! I'd make sure of it…

"Yolanda! Wait up." I heard Yuri, our supposal leader yell.

"Sorry Princess," I laughed. "No can do!" There was a loud huff and I knew Yuri was fed up with this mission. Or it could be me, either way something was pulling her chain.

Just then, a beep came from the tracking device Dexter gave us. It was to find the Power Punk's hide out and if the beep got louder or lower, we were going the right or wrong way.

We were getting close now. So close that the one beep made me lose my hearing for a second, so I couldn't here the two shrieks telling me to stop. I zoomed right into the front part of the house hidden in the woods.

"INTRUDER DETECTED! INTRUDER DETECTED!" Now _that_, I heard!

I yelled when a laser burnt my finger. For people who are low enough to take away three little girls parents, they were pretty smart to add the security system. But this was far more advanced than anything _I've_ ever seen before. I'm talking the giant volt that holds all the money in the Bank and Museum at night security put together. Thankfully my incredible speed got me out of there in a flash without one scratch, well besides for the burn, on my body! Unfortunately, my speed couldn't stop me from Hurricane Yuri who chewed me out for my reckless flying.

"You blew our cover! We had the art of surprised, and now they _know _we're coming for them! Your such a fool Yolanda!"

"Are you quite done yet?" I asked her and she nodded. "Good. You saw me go into the woods but what you've failed to notice, was that Yasmine isn't here anymore." It took one second for the red head to look around and realize I was right. She groaned.

"She must've went off on her own. I wonder why she would do that." Yuri stared at my for a second. Then there was a blood curdling screamed that made us fly faster than we ever flew in our lives for one reason only: It was Yasmine.

* * *

_Yasmine's POV_

I bet your wondering why I screamed. That's an easy one.

I bumped into Taylor while looking for another way into the Power Punk's hide out and since Yuri and Yolanda were to busy yelling at each other to notice I was gone, I had no back up.

"Back off Taylor! I'm prepared to fight." She put her hands in front of her.

"Yasmine listen I-"

"No _YOU _listen Power Punk! I will fight you if I have too! Friends or not, I don't care! I have a mission and your not going to stop me, okay?" She nodded and moved out of the way.

"I just wanted to know if, when this was all over we could still be friends. But I guess you've already made up your mind about that." She looked so sad, I just _had _to do something!

"Listen…I was wrong to judge you because of your background. When I get my family back together, all nine of us will hang out!"

"Nine?"

"Us two, our cousins and the guys." I giggled. "You like one of them don't you?"

"NO!" We both laughed and hugged each other goodbye. I flew in the window she left open, hoping it would led me to the chamber the Punks were holding my parents, along with everyone else in. Just then, Taylor flew next to me.

"I'm coming too. I want my Mom to feel my wrath. Besides, I know this place better than you do so follow me!"

"No if we can just get the rest of the girls to join us, we'd be good." I told her.

"Get away from her!" Taylor was thrown down by Yolanda.

"Are you alright Yasmine?" Yuri asked me.

"UGH! No I'm not! She was _helping _us, and you nearly put her in a coma!"

"Oops…sorry about that Taylor. No hard feelings right?" Yuri asked.

"Right. Now will you get this girl off of me?!?" Taylor shrieked as we tried to pull Yolanda off. "Okay…So my cousins will probably help us. But that means working together."

"I'll do it for the sake of my parents. But Tamie better not have that attitude of hers, or else!" I put a hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"What she means is, we'll work together no matter what! Right Yolanda?" I looked over to the raven haired girl. She scowled at me.

"If you think I'm working with that two timing no good double crossed, than you've got another thing coming!" She hissed.

"But think of all the fun you could have with Tonya. Don't you just whanna make up?" Taylor asked.

"Fine…I guess I was a little…er, harsh. Just make sure she doesn't get in my way!"

"Alright! Team Power Puff Jr's is almost complete!" I exclaimed. Watch out Power Punks! Cuz here we come!


	23. Gathering Members Part 2

**Me: Well…here's another Chapter for you guys. And let's try to REVIEW this time! Seriously, I put a lot of effort into this!**

* * *

_Yuri's POV_

"Okay, since I'm the leader, we should go to the left!" I told the others. Taylor shook her head. "What?"

"Nothing it's just…If we go to the left we'll be in my Mom's room, and that's _not _a pretty place to be in. Kinda like a Victoria Secret in a hideout that's in the woods." We all let out a loud 'EW.'

"Well which way should we go?" I asked, trying to get rid of the picture that was now burned into my mind.

"Straight. It'll lead us to the Main Hallway, where we'll rush into my room and talk my cousins into join us." She answered. "Oh and since I know this place better than you do, I'm going to be the temporary leader. Until this mission is over of course!" I glared at her.

"No! I'm the-"

"YURI! Just let her be in charge so we can get our folks back!" Yalonda screamed. "Honestly, for the eldest of the group, you sure are a _baby!_" I huffed and silently counted to 30.

"Okay…just don't ever take over the group again and we won't have a problem." Anger issues. Got them from Aunt Buttercup. We flew off through the cold metallic area until we were in the hallway Taylor told us about. She walked over to a door and opened it.

"Taylor?!" Tamie's eyes grew wide when she saw us. Scratch that. When she saw _me. _"What's she doing here?!? She's a Power Puff and-"

"And your gonna help us save their parents." Taylor finished. Tamie shook her head furiously but Tonya nodded.

"We'll help." The raven rival agreed.

"NO WE WILL NOT!" Tamie screamed and Tonya bopped her in the head.

"Yeah we will. At least I will." She floated over to our group. "If you whanna sit there and get put away with the Punks, then go ahead. We're not stopping you Princess!"

"Thanks for help Tonya. Especially with Yalonda on the team." Taylor smiled.

"I'm really glad we get to work together again…" Yalonda admitted. "Because we're gonna kick some-"

"Excuse your French!" I hollered. The two stuck the tongue's out at me and began yelling over who was better at Street Fighter.

"I swear I heard something Ma'am!" I gasped. It was Berserk.

"Me too!" And Brute was with her.

"_We've gotta hide!" _I whispered to the others. The all nodded, and we ran into Taylor's room and ducked under the beds. Well, we did. But the other three didn't.

"You two better not be wrong or else _your _washing the dishes tonight!" Another voice boomed. It didn't sound like Brat, and Berserk and Brute wouldn't be calling her "Ma'am" in the first place.

"I promise you** Princess**, something's out here!" Brute told her.

"Princess! I know that name!" I shouted, and the other girls put the hands over my mouth.

"_Shut it!" _Yolanda hissed. _"You whanna get us in trouble?!"_

"_No, but the name Princess is familiar. I used to hear our parents talk about her at night when we were over at yours Yolanda." _I told her. _"She was an enemy back when they were kids. They thought she was put in Jail for trying to kill them, but she bought the Jail and was let out."_

"_And now she's trying to get rid of our Mom's!" _Yasmine cried.

"TOLD YOU!" Brute screamed and lifted up the bed. "These little brats were spying on our kids!"

"Well…I'm glad that you found something. Unfortunately I'm going to have to ask you to dispose of these young annoyances. I have much more important things to worry about than three obnoxious little girls getting in my way!" Princess hissed. I then realized she was the one my Dad hated so much. Red hair in large ponytails, a tiara on her head, a gold dress with a black stripe in the middle, much like my Mom's. Then there was the fact she had so many features like Berserk, Mom and Dad.

"Put em down Aunt Brute!" Taylor cried, and pounced on her Aunt.

"Ugh! Get OFF of me Taylor!" She shouted. "Berserk, do something!"

"Why me?" Berserk barked.

"Because if you don't, you'll be the next to be destroyed." Princess said, and Berserk flew over too Brute. I used this distraction to grab my cousins hands and fly out of there, Tamie and Tonya hot on our trials.

"Thought you didn't want to help us out." I said to Tamie.

"You thought correctly. But I changed my mind. Princess threatened my Mother." She hissed. "No on threatens my Mother!"

"Girls! Wait up!" Taylor panted. "Their after us, so we've gotta kick it into high gear! Take a left up ahead and we'll be in the room their holding you parents."

After doing what she said, we found a control center and three different door ways. Each of them had a special color. The first one was pink, the second was blue and the third was green. Then I saw each had a different little picture on them.

"This has your mom on it Yasmine…" I said, examining the blue door. "Which means the rooms are color coded. We have to get in their, but theirs a password to open the dang doors!" The was suddenly a long bang. I turned my head and there was Yolanda, kicking the door with all her might. Small dents were made, but it was pointless.

"Quit kicking the door hot head. We know the pass." Tonya sighed, and went over to a little computer. She typed in a word, and the computer said it out loud.

"**Butch. Password Accepted." **The green door slowly slid open, and inside was Buttercup. It was dark and green inside. A draft was coming from the room, icicles hanging from the ceiling.

"Just like my nightmare…" I heard Yolanda murmur.

'_Oh no…' _I thought. _'It's happening. And in my dream, in all of our dreams…we died.'_

"**Boomer. Password Accepted." **I didn't notice Taylor type in the password. What I did notice, was sweat pouring down Yasmine's face. She was terrified. Inside the room was just her Mom, sitting on a bed cracking up and crying at the same time. Around her lay little pieces of glass and wood from the walls that collapsed.

"I've already went through his right? So why is it happening again?!" Yasmine cried.

'_Already? So she's experienced this before.'_

"Alright Yuri," Tamie said, shaking me from my thoughts. "You ready to experience everything that's behind door Number Three?"

NO!

"Yes…" I mumbled, and she nodded.

"**Brick. Password Accepted."** The doors slid open. Sure enough, there was the large laser, the pool of brown swamp water and the cliff my Mom was hanging on. This was the worst day.

Ever.


	24. War Time

**Me: I'm not really happy today so…I've got nothing to say.**

* * *

_Yasmine's POV_

"I can't believe we have to face our worst fears…" I cried.

"And if we fail," I looked over to Yolanda. "our parents will pay the price."

"But were not going to! Because you three are going to help, right?" Yuri asked the other group of girls. They shook their heads. "Why not? Was this all a game? Some kind of trust building exorcise so you could kill us?!"

"NO! You're the only ones who can go in. There's a shield around the entrance that allows the three Power Puff Girl Juniors to go in." Taylor explained. "In other words, we're trapped out here."

"Sorry I snapped at you like that…" Yuri sighed.

"Sorry we let all this happen to you." Tamie said and smiled. "But after this battle, we're all gonna get some milkshakes and enjoy ourselves!"

"Yeah! And maybe make out with some boys!" I laughed when Taylor said that. Tonya bopped her on the head and told us to go in.

"Remember, if it gets to scary in there count to ten Yasmine." Yolanda told me. I smirked.

"I should be telling _you_ that."

'What'd you say?!?" She growled.

"Why not save that energy for when we get _inside?_" Yuri sighed and waved bye. "I'm getting this over with…"

* * *

_Yuri's POV_

There I stood. The same forest as in my nightmare. And there was that same voice from earlier.

"So we meet again, huh Yuri?" Berserk crackled as she floated in the air. "Bet you don't want to be here."

"I don't, but I'll do anything to save my parents. Even if that means beating you!" I yelled. She cracked up."

"Ha! Ya here that girls? This pipsqueak thinks she can beat me!" There were two other laughs and then a thud.

"Ugh! This brats over here leaping around like this is the Matrix or something!" Brute screamed. I saw Berserk roll her eyes and charged up a little ball of energy.

"I hope your ready Niece. Because this is going to be the fight of your life." She smirked.

* * *

_Yolanda's POV_

Unlike Yasmine and Yuri, I wasn't scared of facing a Power Punk. Okay maybe just a little, but I've already begun to wear her out.

"Alright, stop moving kid!" Brute screamed and stopped to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked her not really caring. "Your not getting to old to fight me are ya?" She glared at me and reached for my neck. "That the best you've got? I expected better from the Mother of my greatest rival!"

"Grrr! Shut up you annoying little pest!" I looked for a place to hit her, but I just couldn't so I punched and kicked all over the place. All of my moves were misses, but hers weren't. Before I knew it, I was against the hard wall and an icicle was only inches from my forehead.

"Hmp. And you say _I _wasn't giving it my all. I was hoping for more of a challenge from the daughter of my greatest rival. But I guess we don't get what we want all the time, huh?" I tried to wiggle out of her grasp, but her grip was rock solid. "Good luck getting out of this one Yolanda. I'm taking you down now, and the same for your Mama over there!"

* * *

_Yasmine's POV_

"NOOOO!" I heard Yolanda scream. I felt horrible having to fight Brat, but I knew I had to.

"Hold on Mom…I'm coming for you." I took a deep breath and flew into the shattered house looking for places Brat might be in. I checked everywhere. My room, the attic, closets, _everywhere!_ And I just couldn't find her! But then, I remembered there was one last place I hadn't checked.

'_No, she couldn't be…'_ I floated over to the basement door. I heard clattering down there. _'She is…' _I opened the door a bit, and there was no light except for the small glow in the corner. She wanted me to come down there. I was afraid of the dark and she knew it, so I'd feel insecure and be scared of everything eventually telling myself to relax. She's surprise attack me and I wouldn't be prepared.

Surprising that's not what happened. I went down the steps and she attacked, but I could see her so I easily dodged it. I swear she was going easy on me, but I wasn't complaining. I couldn't get one scratch on her but when she hit me that one time I heard her mumble a "sorry" even though I barley felt it. Barley.

* * *

_Yuri's POV_

_Continued_

As I continued my fight with Berserk, I realized she was probably stronger than when my Mom had fought her. Or it could have been the fact she was a bunch of years older than me. But I was doing my best for a three year old…

"Getting tired yet, Niece?" I wish she would stop calling me that, even though I technically _am _her Niece.

"You wish, Witch!" I screamed and she chuckled.

"I really wish you just stopped to think about all this." Berserk said as she kicked me up into the air. "I mean, we _are _family, so it would only be right if you called me Aunt instead of all these mean names. Wouldn't that be much better then racking your brain for names I haven't already called you, or trying to remember the insults Yolanda spat at somebody? Come now, I know your better at Math than being mean."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed and charged up my own ball of energy, which was crackling with electricity. She clapped.

"That's how you do it! Unleash all your anger into that one attack, make it even stronger than before!" I let it go, and it sent her back into a tree. I heard a sicking crack and then a groan.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have told you to put _all _your anger into one attack." She mumbled.

"So do you give up?" She flew up in the air and smirked.

"Never child! Ouch…" She hissed and rubbed her back. For a person that almost broke her spine, she was pretty tough. I wouldn't make it through something like that. "I hope you didn't think that was enough to take me down!"

"I did, but now I know not to underestimate you!" I yelled and flew up in the air, firing a laser beam at there. Because she was still recovering, she couldn't move out of the way an got hit very hard.

"I'm so dead if I lose this battle…" Berserk moaned and tried to sit up. I was slowly winning!

* * *

_Yolanda's POV_

_Continued_

"Let go of me already!" I screamed and pushed Brute down. "Stay off of me you sicko! Isn't bad enough I'm gonna break you?!?" She flew in front of me and grabbed my wrist. I let out a war cry and punched her dead in the face. When she fell, my hands grew numb and a ball of green power formed in them.

"Don't. You. Dare!" She screamed. I dared, and it was funny to watch her roll around. But I regretted laughing when she got up, because her eyes began to glow a dark green. She shot a laser out of them and I dodged it.

"Your to slow!" I mocked and she went to punch me. I zoomed out the way and kicked her down. She punched the ground and icicles feel down.

"I'm sick of your smart mouth!" She hurled several pieces of ice at me and they all left little bruises on my arms. "Berserk would've finished you off already!"

"Actually, it'd be the _other _way around!" I tackled her down, and left her there. She wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

* * *

**You'll be reading about Yasmine's fight in the next Chapter. For now, REVIEW!**


	25. Yasmine VS Brat: The Ultimate Challange!

**Me: Hello everybody! I have a four day weekend cuz of the lots and lots of snow we've gotten! So sit back, relax and enjoy this Chapter full of violence and maybe even humor! (Maybe not humor…-_- I'm not that funny)**

**Disclaimer: I own what I owns. Not anything else.**

* * *

_Yasmine's POV_

I deflected an attack that Brat threw at me. She sure wasn't acting like herself today, fighting so weakly it almost made me think she was going soft! Unless she was just doing this so I could win…That'd be very weird if she was, because from what Aunt Blossom and Aunt Buttercup said, the Power Punk Girls are the most ruthless, diabolically evilest group of villains they have ever fought. Mom didn't speak much of them, because she thought she might jinx herself but Dad sure hated Brat! I wonder how their doing right now…

"Why are you doing this?" I asked after flying out of the way of Brat's fist.

"Doing what?" It was like she was an innocent child just standing around watching all the action while everyone else fought off the bad guys. I say this because it describes my personality perfectly. Well, not _anymore_ but it used to…

"You know what! Not even trying to hurt me while fighting! I never really liked violence, but when I'm about to show my family that I can handle a Power Punk, I'd like to have a challenge! So please fight like yourself." She shook her head.

"I'm sorry…I just can't." Brat sighed.

"Why not?!"

"Your just a little kid. I know Berserk and Brute are going buck wild on the other two back there, but I'm not like them. Just do us all a favor and put me out of my misery." She landed on her feet. "Well what are you waiting for?! My sisters don't care for me, I'm too soft for them!" My heart crumbled into a million pieces when she said that.

"I know how you feel…Sure Yuri and Yolanda love me but, not because the _want_ to. Because they _have _to. If we weren't family, they wouldn't even notice my _existence! _But that doesn't mean we're not wanted, we can't please everybody all the time. Slowly they'll understand that we can be just the way we are and still belong with them." I smiled and so did she. Then, a glare formed onto her face.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I have to destroy you now." Her eyes weren't blue…They were red. She was being controlled. I knew this because, one there was a little chip on her neck and two, she was fighting a lot harder than before.

'_Well…At least I get a challenge.'_ I thought as the brain washed Brat slammed her fist into the ground and caused an earthquake. The end was me on the ground and her holding a ball of energy above my head. I expected to be killed, but it never came.

"No! I just can't do it!" Brat fell to her knees clutching the sides of her head. "I refuse to harm one hair on this child's head Princess! You can't make me!" She was obviously having a fued with her Boss, and Princess was winning

"_You'll do as I say or so help me I'll give you a punishment so horrible you'll be begging for mercy! Got that Brat?!?" _I heard the red haired vixen scream from the chip.

"Yes My Queen. I shall obey." Brat said without emotion and shot the ball of blue energy at me. Luckily I moved out the way in time.

"Ugh…What I wouldn't do for Yolanda's strength right about now!" There was a couple of pounds on the door, and then a frustrated groan. I guess my cousins heard my yell. I just couldn't believe they had finished off the other two Punks so quickly! Proves how strong _I_ am! Just to let you know, I was being sarcastic.

Brat grunted as she successfully kicked me and grabbed a long piece of wood.

"Time to say goodbye kiddy!" She screamed.

"No…Please don't do this. Princess is controlling you!" I cried, but she didn't listen. Instead, she just smirked and slammed her board down.

Faster than a speeding bullet, I flew out the way and instantly tackled her. I wasn't going to destroy her, just knock some sense into her. Even if that meant knocking her upside the head…

"You listen here! I know your evil, but that gives you no right to take over her body Princess!" I yelled, causing Brat to cover her ears. "Now let her go!" Princess just laughed.

"_Brat! Take her down so I can exterminate their parents!" _She yelled, and Brat attacked. I yelped when she hit me, and I realized something right then and there. I _did_ have the strength of Yolanda because we may have our little differences, but our powers are the same. So I did the smartest thing and punched Brat right in the face! Okay, maybe it wasn't the _right_ thing, but it was all I could think of…

"What the?" I smiled when Brat's eyes slowly returned back to normal. I did kinda laugh when she rubbed her sore nose, it was funny. "You alright Yasmine?"

"Fine, how 'bout you?" I asked and then shuddered, remembering Princess' orders. "Wait, what happened to your Boss?"

"I'm not sure. You knocked out the chip that she put in my neck the day we were revived. Thanks a million for that." Then, the door finally cracked in half and in zoomed Yuri and Yolanda.

"Yasmine! Are you alright?" Yuri asked, floating over to me.

"She didn't hurt ya, did she?" Yolanda grabbed Brat's wrist, giving her a sour look.

"No, she's with us. Princess was controlling her when there was real danger. But she's fine now."

"Great! Now we can save our parents and go back home!" My elder cousin cried and hugged me tightly. "I'm glad your okay." Brat sighed.

"I cannot leave this room. If I did, all the energy would be sucked out of me." She said. "You see, this place was designed to keep intruders out, and us in. The only time we are permitted to leave a room is with Princess' permission and us three are suppose to keep you girls locked in. And I'm sure the Boss isn't gonna be happy that we got beaten by little girls."

"We know the way! We'll help you girls out!" Taylor told us and hugged her Mother. "I'm glad you weren't as bad as the other two Mom!"

"Let's go! No time for the gushy-mushy crap!" Tonya yelled and grabbed Yolanda's hand. "Besides, we still have to determine who's better at winning races. And I just _know _I'm gonna beat you Yolanda!"

"Please! I could beat you with my eyes closed, two hands tied behind my back and asleep!" Yuri and I rolled our eyes at Yolanda's er…not idiotic ways, as Yuri would call. Her ability to make everything that actually makes sense not make sense. She has it right, then adds something that screws the hole thing up.

"Can we just go before your stupidity becomes contagious?" Yuri groaned and floated out the room.

"Yes, I agree." Tamie said and went with her.

'_Well…At least their getting along now!' _I shook my head and laughed.

Best Family Bonding Session ever!


	26. One Member Down

**Me: I'm not in the best mood today because I had to go to a funeral so I'm hoping writing this Chapter will make me feel better. If it doesn't, I'll just play on RuneScape.**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna say it this time. I own the kids, none of the adults.**

* * *

_Yolanda's POV_

I felt great knowing that I had defeated Brute. I also felt great knowing we were one step closer to finding our parents. All we had to do was cream Princess! And with Tonya by my side, I felt invincible!

"Have you ever felt like something that you cannot stop no matter how hard you try is about to happen?" Yuri asked, as we flew down the steel hallway.

"Like World Way 4?" I asked and she nodded. "Yes, what makes you ask?"

"Nothing…it's stupid."

"Probably is." I heard her groan and Tonya chuckle. I swear, it's like we're two different people! Just then, our counter partners stopped on a dime.

"What's wrong?" Yasmine asked, turning around.

"Up ahead," Tamie said. "Is where your parents are being held."

"That's great!" I screamed.

"_And,_ where Princess is waiting for our Moms!" Taylor added."That's not so great." Yuri groaned.

"If she see's us with you three, she'll go _ballistic!_" Tonya told us. "And that's just her _personality!_ There's no telling _what_she'll do to you girls when she learns you beat her top Agents!" I sighed and slowly floated over to the edge of the wall. I took one peek and saw a tall woman with large, puffy ponytails, a golden tiara with a pink jewel in the middle. She sported a golden mini dress with a black stripe in the middle, much like my Mothers only hers was attached to a yellow jet pack. On her hands were black gloves that matched her shiny black boots, I then notice she had a scar under her left eye.

'_Oh man,' _I thought. _'That's the scar she got from fighting Mom! It was in the newspaper!'_ I remembered the article.

"_Evil Redheaded Vixen is sent to prison with a scar under her left eye. Witness says it was caused by Buttercup the Power Puff's powerful kick. This woman was lucky to have survived such a War with the Power Puff's!"_

"This lady's tough." I whispered when I went back over to the group.

"Now what gave you that impression?" Yuri asked sarcastically and rolled her eyes. "Her being able to control the Power Punks, or the fact she kidnapped each of our parents? Be for _real_ Yolanda! We can handle anything she dishes out at us! I mean we did beat the Power Punks." Taylor shook her head.

"No, Yuri. You don't understand." She told my cousin, who couldn't stand being wrong for reasons already known. "Princess isn't like our Mothers. She's a lot strong and a lot more dangerous."

"Yes, fighting her could be deadly. Almost life threatening." Tonya agreed.

"Deadly _means_ life threatening, Tonya." Yuri told her and I just groaned.

"We're about to go up against the strongest most evilest woman in the world, and your worried about _definitions?_" I growled.

"Well like Mother said, "having a rich vocabulary is the fastest way to being sent to collage!"" She smiled.

"I'm going to send_ you_ somewhere, and it's _going_ to be the Hospital!"

"Well, how nice of you to visit." I instantly felt fear overtake me as I turned toward the horrid voice. In front of us all hovered the owner of that voice, Princess herself. Up close, I realized she wasn't as scary as people said she was. Matter fact, she was kinda…dorkey. She had lots of freckles on her face and she was missing a back tooth in the front of her mouth. The vixen looked down at me. "I never _did_ get that tooth your mother knocked out back." She spat. "Simply because it was an adult tooth. Now I looked like a _freak_ and it's because of her!"

"Alright, I can understand why you hate my Mom! She knocked one of your teeth out and gave you that ugly scare below your eye, but why take my Dad? Why take the other four?" I asked. I had a hundred more questions, but when you about to fight somebody, you don't overload them.

"Oh, that's all so easy!" She laughed. "I took your parents because I hate them! Especially Blossom, for two reasons. First, is because she called me a "spoiled brat" as a kid. Second, is because she stole Brick from me! I took the others because, as you already know, the Power Punks have crushes on the Rowdy's."

"But if you had Uncle Brick," Yasmine interrupted. "Then who would Berserk have? I mean, she likes him too, doesn't she?" Princess nodded.

"Patience my child. While this is true, I would have Brick, we worked something out. I'd take a DNA sample from him and make a copy. I'd have the original, while Berserk would have the copy."

"How would you tell them apart?" I asked.

"They would each have their own differences. And now that I've answered all of _your_ questions," She said and lowered her head, the recent smile on her face was replaced by a glare. "You need to answer _mine._ Starting with, what are you little traitors doing with these goody two shoes?" Her stare went right past me, and I knew a look of horror had crossed each of our counter partners faces.

"Well um…" Tamie was stumped. We all were. We weren't expecting Princess to just come right out of the blue asking us questions. No, we were hoping she'd attack and we could just get this over with. That didn't happen, sadly.

"Well what?" Princess rushed them.

"We were showing them the way here!" Tonya screamed. "So they could save their parents!"

"Oh really? Well, I guess I have to do what the Punks couldn't! Destroy you ungrateful little brats! Starting with _you_!" She shouted, once again glaring at me. She pulled a yellow and black laser beam out of her belt and aimed it at me. I listened to the powerful weapon charge up and glow red when it was ready to fire. My legs had chosen the wrong time to be frozen with fear, and I had chosen the wrong time to stand my ground. It felt like an eternity when she shot the laser, but Princess did it. She had pulled the trigger that would end my life for good. Or so I thought.

Tonya jumped in front of me, taking the beam right in the chest. She fell to the ground and clutched the wounded area. I gasped and Princess suddenly dropped the weapon, causing a mini implosion to accrue.

"Tonya!" We all shouted, but I was the loudest. I tried not to cry when I saw blood on her hand. Tamie had already knelt down beside her, while Yuri was trying to calm down both Yasmine and Taylor. All I could do was stand there and think the same thing over and over again.

_This is all my fault. This is all my fault._ And it _was_all my fault. If I had moved out the way, Tonya wouldn't be on the ground, Yasmine and Taylor wouldn't be crying right now, and Tamie and Yuri wouldn't be on the verge of the breakdown right now. My best friend had just risked her life for me, and I couldn't get the words "thank you" out my mouth. What did that say about me? I was ungrateful? No, I was to frightened for my own good. Either that, or the sight of blood just disgusted me. Whichever it was, I'd avenge Tonya by defeating the person who had shot her. The same person that was causing all of us this pain.

"Go on without me!" Tonya screamed and I suddenly regained the ability to speak."Are you crazy? Your laying on the ground having a Blood Frenzy and you want us to leave you with _this_ monster?" I hollered. She groaned and glared at me.

"Don't make me regret saving you." She murmured.

"You didn't have to."

"I know. But I _wanted_ to. Because I knew you would do the same for me." We both smiled at each other. "Now go on and leave before Princess realizes your gone." I nodded and we all set out. But I had to look back on more time and remember leaving was the right thing to do.

'_Thanks Tonya. I'll find a way to repay you somehow…Someday!'_


	27. WTF?: What The Fudge!

**Me: Well…I didn't get any reviews on the last Chapter, probably because this story hasn't been updated in a while…But you've gotta understand, ideas for this story don't come easily! So PLEASE review, cause we're getting close to the end and I want you all to watch me end this story in a big BANG!**

* * *

_Yuri's POV_

I looked at Yolanda.

She looked at me.

I knew we were both wondering what the other was thinking, besides "OMG WE'RE GONNA DIE!!!" I saw Yasmine flinch when we got out the hallway. I suddenly realized why.

"Mom!" Yolanda screamed when she saw her Mother tied to a steel chair. She rushed over, but before she could even get a centimeter closer to her mom, she was shocked. I gasped and ran over to her. She groaned while standing up, for she had been so shocked, no pun intended, that she feel right on her backside.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded and punched the force field that kept Aunt Buttercup isolated from us. She was once again shocked and on the ground. "I wish you would stop doing that."

"All your doing is hurting yourself." Tamie said, emotionlessly. She glared past me and toward a control pad not far from us. It was obviously the thing that was keeping this shield up, and the thing that could take the shield down!

"We need to get over there." I cried and pointed to the computer that was labeled "Central Control."

"Now what _idiot _would put a huge banner above the computer saying 'Central Control?'" Yolanda barked. I was actually wondering that same thing, not to be rude I kept it to myself. Taylor exhaled.

"_My _Mom did that…" She said sharply. Yolanda began to sweat when the blond glared at her.

"Oh…Well than I take back what I said…He he." I rolled my eyes at them.

"Guys! Look!" Yasmine screamed. I had totally forgot she was actually here, but I looked at what she was pointing at. A red lever was right next to the control pad. "Maybe if we pull that, it'll set Aunt Buttercup free!" I nodded and we zoomed over. I tried pulling first, with no luck. Then Yasmine gave it a try, and she gave up as soon as she put her hands on it.

"Tamie? Taylor? Whanna give it a try?" I asked looking over my shoulder. Tamie squinted at me.

"Your our counter partners, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Right. Now you tell me, if _you_ couldn't pull it, what makes you think _we_ could pull it?"

"Well, er I…" She got me…

"_Exactly!_ _Think_ before you act, genius." I felt my face turn red when she said that. I glared at her, but she remained calm and just turned her back on me, causing me to growl. Taylor groaned.

"Please excuse her. She's always been a little…er…" I saw she couldn't find the word. I crossed my arms and smirked.

"Impossible?" Tamie glared at me, but Taylor simply nodded.

"Yup. Always has, always will be!" Tamie bonked her over the head. I sighed and turned to my two cousins. In the background, I could hear Taylor say "What? I was just stating the truth!"

"So can you get it Yolanda?" I asked her. She glared at me, clearly offended.

"Can I _get_ it?" She repeated. "Of _course_ I can get it!" She pulled the lever down with one hand and put her hands on her hips. "Well I _got_ it, _didn't _I?"

"What? You whanna _medal?!_" I hissed and she squinted at me, angrily.

"No! I just want you to take back what you said!"

"_What_ exactly did I say that mad you so mad?!"

"YOU KNOW!!!" Ugh, she had the attitude of Aunt Buttercup and the patience of Uncle Butch…

"No I _don't _know, Yolanda. Just _tell _me!"

"You asked if I could get it!!"

"So?!" I felt stupid being in this conversation. I realized Tamie and Taylor had stopped duking it out to see us argue. Cute. _Real_ cute.

"You insulted me! You already _knew_ I could pull the dang lever, yet you asked me like I _couldn't!!_"

"I never said you couldn't!!" I felt my temper rising. "All I did was ask a simple question!"

"Which insulted everything I lived for!" Yolanda poked my forehead. "Can _you_ add two and two?!"

"YES! I _CAN_ add two and two!!"

"So, how does it feel?" She asked and smirked. "How does it feel being told you can't do something?"

"You're a **MORON,** you know that Yolanda?" She frowned. I had obviously hurt her feelings, for real this time. I didn't mean to say that, but I just _did_… "Listen, Yolanda…" She did the exact opposite of what I said. She walked away, leaving us in pure silence. Typing something in the keyboard, the Master Computer said "Password Accepted," and the force field around Aunt Buttercup disappeared.

Amazing! What would've took me 12 minutes took Yolanda a second to figure out…I guess that just proved _me _wrong about the whole "Yolanda's a Moron" thing. In words of Yolanda herself, "I just OWNED you!" And she did…

_Yolanda's POV_

I just realized how hurt I was about Yuri calling me a moron. Sure we joked around, but she was _serious_ this time…And that _seriously _hurt! I grabbed my Mom, slung her over my shoulder with my incredible strength and began to walked down the hall, into a smaller room. I didn't even hear the girls call for me, or maybe I did, because if I didn't I wouldn't have mentioned them.

'_I'm going to save the day myself!' _I thought and adjusted my Mom on my arm so I could carry her wait without falling over. _'Then Yuri will see, they'll _ALL_ see, I'm not a moron. And they'll take it back and respect me. Respect me like I should be respected…'_

"Yolanda…" I saw Yasmine struggling to catch up to me, so I stopped.

"What is it?" I asked, looking straight ahead.

"Please come back! Yuri's sorry!"

"Then she can come and say it to my face, right now!" I heard her sigh. We both knew Yuri could never swallow her pride and admit she was wrong. So there was no point in trying to make her, which was why I had said what I said to Yasmine.

"Please Yolanda! We _need _you!" She pleaded. I glanced at her, but said nothing. "You know, nobody over there has the strength you do!" I continued walking.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed again, and floated back to the others. Honestly, I wanted to go back. But with Yuri over there thinking she was oh so Superior just because her parents were so smart I couldn't. Not until she apologized, which would be _never!_

Just then, I heard a rocket. And shrieks. Shrikes that sounded _way _to familiar! I quickly turned around and saw Princess holding Yuri and Yasmine by their hair, Tamie and Taylor no where in sight. I put my Mother down in the corner and jetted over.

_This_ was going to get ugly…

* * *

**Nothing really happened in this Chapter, but it's all leading up to the "Very Epic Chapter!" No really, that's what the next Chapter's gonna be called. That's going to be the Boss Battle, so…yeah.**

**REVIEW!**


	28. Very Epic Chapter

**Me: I apologize for the extremely long wait. Writer's Block, a slow Internet and school are to blame.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PPG's, the RRB's or the PPUG's. I simply own the Jr's. That is all.**

**

* * *

**

_Yolanda's POV_

"Put my cousins down right now, you horrible excuse for a ruler!" I hissed, glaring at the redheaded vixen that held Yuri and Yasmine captive. She smirked at me.

"You want them?" She teased. "Then come and get them." I let out my signature war cry and charged at her, leaving my dark green streak behind me. I threw punches, kicks, energy balls, laser beams, sonic screeches, more punches and Princess dodged them all. I had no idea how she did that while holding my cousins in both her hands, but she did.

"Is that all you got?" She laughed.

"I'm just getting started!" I aimed carefully, and blasted her with my beams. She yelped and glared at me.

"You insignificant little brat!" Princess yelled. "You burnt my dress! How dare you!" She was right. There was a large burn mark right on her butt. I snickered and she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you think this is funny? Well, just wait until I get my hands on you! You won't be laughing then!" The pink gem on her crown glowed and a pink beam of light flew out of it. It picked up a large piece of metal and before I knew it, I was buried underneath said metal and several pieces of gravel.

I coughed as I struggled to get out of this trap. The dust…it was in my lungs. I couldn't breathe properly. I heard a sickening laugh from above me.

"So long, Yolanda! Nice knowing you, not!" With that, rocket boosters went off, and I was alone.

'_Guess I'm going to die here.' _I thought sadly. _'No more Yasmine, no more Aunt Blossom, no more Aunt Bubbles, or Uncle Boomer, or Uncle Brick…Or Mom, or Dad…Or Yuri. Oh God Yuri, I'm sorry! If only you could hear me now! If only we had stuck together…Maybe this wouldn't be happening. I'm sorry…Mom…Dad…Everyone. I'm sorry. I love you…'_

"YOLANDA!" I knew that voice.

"T-Tonya….?" I called weakly. My throat was dry, my eyes were sore. I was fading.

"YOLANDA! HOLD ON!" I heard rustling and grunting. I saw flashes of light, flashes of raven hair and green eyes above me. Tonya…she was…moving the gravel. Helping me, freeing me.

"Hurry up!" Tamie? She was helping too?

"Don't worry Yolanda, we're coming!" Taylor was there too? Where had they been when Yuri and Yasmine were taken? Where were Yuri and Yasmine right now? And my Mom, was she still safe? Are _any_ of us safe?

"Yolanda!" Tonya grabbed my arm and pulled. I saw Tamie and Taylor wrap their arms around her waist and pulled too. I was slowly dragged from under the metal piece. The light hit my face, and the fresh air flooded into my lungs. I gasped and hugged Tonya tightly.

"Thank God your alright…" I heard an adult voice murmur. I looked up, and there floated Brat, a relived look on her face.

"B-but…" I began and coughed. "How did you get out that…room thing? Weren't you gonna, lose all your energy if you left or something?"

"That's only if Princess doesn't give me permission." She answered. "And when I called and asked she said yes. She was ecstatic because she had captured Yuri and Yasmine. She was going to use their power to charge up some death machine to kill the original Power Puff's with." She gave me a smile. "But she made a mistake. She told me where she was going." Taylor hugged her mother's waist.

"That's great Mom!" She cried. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks.

"It really is…" I croaked and smiled back at her.

"Well what are ya waiting for? Let's go!" Tonya yelled. I cheered. Tamie shook her head.

"Uh-uh! We are _not_ going _anywhere_ without a game plan! Princess is way stronger than she looks, and there's no way I'm dying trying to fight her!" I blinked.

"You…mean, your…gonna help me?" Tamie rolled her eyes.

"DUH! Why else would we save you from your death-by-dirt?"

"Guilt?"

"No, idiot. We whanna help save your family." I opened my mouth to yell at her for calling me an idiot, but thought against it. Instead, I smirked at her.

"Thanks. But just because we're teaming up now, doesn't mean we're friends." She smirked back.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, as for our plan!"

* * *

_Brute's POV_

"That traitor! That inhuman, blond traitor!" I screamed as I glared at the monitor. I was sitting in the recovery room, looking for any signs of life. Princess had told me to watch the security tapes, and I hadn't seen anything she hadn't known about.

Till now.

"What are you blabbering about now?" My sister asked from across the room. I turned around so I could face her. She was currently wrapping her wounds with bandages.

"You'll never guess what I found out!" I hollered.

"Let me guess, Brat's a traitor and is helping the enemy!" She said and rolled her eyes. I blinked.

"Yes, how'd you know?" She paused and looked at me slowly.

"I was being sarcastic. But…she…is? She's working with…A _Power Puff Jr?_"

"Yes! And so are the girls!"

"_Our_ girls?" Berserk screamed in misbelieve. "I…Why? What the heck did those three Junior's ever do for them? If anything, they should be _hating_ the Power Puff Girl in _general! _Not _helping_ them!" I nodded and turned back to the screen.

"The even worse part is, Brat knows where Princess is holding Yuri and Yasmine and plans on telling them! Then she's going to rush in there and "save the day" or some garbage." I felt disgusted knowing my sister would even _think_ of something as _stupid _as helping the Juniors!

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Berserk growled, coming up next to me. "Come on Brute. We have a sister to beat up."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you mad? We're not in any condition to fight the kids, let alone our own sister! I'm all for knocking some sense into Brat and then some, but going against all of them would be pointless!"

"How so?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We'd be outnumbered!"

"So?"

"It'd be five against two!"

"So?"

"We could die!"

"So?"

"You wouldn't be able to marry Brick."

"…."

"Well, seeing how Princess already wants him, you'd never be able to." I smirked when she glared at me. It was funny how Berserk truly loved Brick and Princess just wanted him to make Blossom jealous.

"Shut up. We're going and that's that." I frowned at her. But she was already half way out the door, so there was no room for protest.

I sighed and followed my older sister.

'_Look out Brat,' _I thought, unenthusiastically. _'Here we come.'

* * *

_

_Yolanda's POV_

"Okay, does everybody know the plan?" Tamie asked. I rolled my eyes.

"_Yes,_ Tamie. We've gone over it ten freaking times!" I told her. She huffed.

"Whatever. Anyways, Aunt Brat, tell us where Princess is." Brat nodded.

"Well, there's this huge chamber thingy, right, and inside is a door and inside _that _door is _another_ door and-" I cut her off.

"Can we get to the point, please?" I asked and Tonya nodded.

"Yeah, we gotta save Yuri and Yasmine before it's too late!" Brat smiled sheepishly at us.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, inside of that chamber there's a large laser beam. There's a computer that control's it. Princess should be at that computer. Like Tamie said, she, Yolanda and Tonya are gonna hide. Me and Taylor and going to distract Princess long enough for you three to grab Yuri and Yasmine and get out. Then, I'll send Princess on a wild-goose hunt, giving Yolanda time to wake up her cousins, get her family and get the fudge out of here. Understand?" We all nodded. "Good! Nothing could _possibly_ ruin this plan!"

"That's where your wrong, baby sister." I winced. Brat froze. Tamie said her prayers. Brat took a deep breath but she didn't turn around.

"Hello…Berserk. Fancy meeting you here."

"Why _hello_, traitor."

"I see you brought Brute with you, too. What do you want?" Brute grabbed Brat's shoulder and spun her around. She glared at her.

"Don't play dumb, Brat. You know darn well why we're here! And it's because you're a no good, rotten, dirty, blond-haired, blue-eyed traitor! And you've turned our children against us!" Brute screamed. Berserk landed next to her, arms crossed and a smirk covering her face.

"We heard everything you just said. We know about your plan, and we're going to tell Princess _all_ about it." She chuckled evilly. "The sad thing is, I was really starting to warm up to you, weren't you Brute?"

"No." Brute answered truthfully. Berserk rolled her eyes, but kept going.

"You were always Princess' favorite, Deary." Brute smirked again.

"Let's see what happens when she finds out her "Favorite" sold her out to a bunch of kids!" Berserk red eyes looked down on us, me specifically.

"Speaking of kids," She hissed, clearing enraged I had managed to turn her daughter good. "I think these four need a spanking, don't you Brute?"

"You know it, Berserk!"

"Well then, seeing how we _are_ family, I think it gives us the right to give them the beating of a lifetime, don't you agree, Brute?"

"I'd just be repeating myself, Berserk!" Brute reached out for me, but Brat flew in front of me and slapped her hand away.

"Don't you dare touch one hair on these girl's heads!" She screamed. Brute shrugged. She then flew up to Brat, grabbed her by her ponytail and flung her across the room. She went back to her spot next to her sister.

"She said I could touch the kids' hair. She never said anything about her own." Berserk cracked up and smirked.

"Nice job sister, but I can do much better." She held out her hand towards me. "Boom boom."

"DUCK!" Tamie tackled me to the ground as a fireball flew out of Berserk's hand and blew up the space I hard currently been standing at. Thankfully Taylor and Tonya had leaped out the way in time.

"Cool." Brute marveled, clearly just as surprised as I was that Berserk could do that.

"Oh please, that was _nothing_ compared to what I've got in store for these pests!" The wicked redhead laughed. Her eyes glowed and her eye beams shot at us. We flew around, desperately trying to dodge, but she was too quick. She shot me in the arm. Brute sped over and grabbed Tamie, Taylor and Tonya.

"You three are coming with me! Berserk, you got those other two?" She called, motioning to me and Brat. Berserk didn't bother answering though. She just kept shooting her lasers and throwing fireballs.

I screamed in agony as my arm was burnt. I glared at Berserk.

"I'm going to destroy you!" I screamed. I went to charge at her, but someone grabbed my good arm.

"Don't bother." Brat told me, calmly. "She'll just burn you again. You have to attack with words, not force. Believe it or not Berserk's very sensitive. Underneath all that crazy is emotions."

Berserk laughed at Brat.

"You know, if this was the teenage me, then that'd be true. But now…now, my adult self. I've matured. My emotions, my feelings, my guilt. It's all disappeared! And soon you'll disappear too!" She hollered. She sucked in her breath and let it out. Flames poured from her lips.

'_She has fire breath, just like Aunt Blossom's ice breath…Only with fire.'_ I thought as I ducked. This was not going as planned. I had hoped my Mom would wake up and beat Berserk up, but it didn't happen.**1**

I fell on my backside and looked up in fear. Berserk stood in front of me. She had a fistful of Brat's blond hair. She smirked down at me and lifted her right hand. Fire began to charge up in it, and just when I thought I was done for, something amazing happened.

I transformed.

Yes, I was already in my Power Puff Form but…I transformed. Again. The thing of it is, I didn't transform into myself. I didn't transform into an animal. (Although that would be cool.) I transformed into…my Mom. A Miniature-Buttercup. My hair was styled like hers, my eyes were the same green as hers and my strength. My strength was the same as hers, and mixed with the rage deep inside the pit of my stomach, I knew that I could beat Berserk. She and Brat must've known it too, because the expressions on their faces were priceless. Brat had a look of pleasure on her face and Berserk had a look of horror.

"W-what? How is this…p-possible?" Berserk sputtered, dropping her little sister onto the ground. I got up and floated slightly above her, a green aura surrounding me.

'_Wish I knew,' _I thought.

"Berserk," I boomed. "Your going to regret ever being born." I put my hand out and shot her with a green energy bullet. And she was down in one hit.

"One hit K.O." Brat laughed as I came down. I smiled and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on. We've got to get the others." I flew down the hall with even more speed that before, leaving a forest green streak behind me. That puzzled me, for forest green was my Dad's color.

'_Now that I think about it, my Mom couldn't' fire energy bullets. Have I gained both of their strength?' _I smirked. _'Oh, _this _is going to be fun.'

* * *

_

"Brat? Yolanda? What are you two doing here? Didn't Berserk finish you off?" Brute yelled when she saw us.

"She tried to, but I was too powerful!" I announced. Brute growled.

"If you want something done, you'll have to do it yourself." She fired her eye lasers at me, but she missed.

"Ha! You call that aim? Yuri's _cat_ could shoot better than you!" I laughed, but she simply smugly smiled at me.

"I wasn't aiming for you." She pointed upwards. I looked up, and the chandelier that had once been held high was no falling. I'd scream if I was scared, but I wasn't. I held up my hand and caught the falling obstacle.

"What the?" Brute's eye twitched. "How the? UGH! DIE YOU LOSER!" She went ballistic. Eye beams, energy balls, explosions, earth quakes, and even a green tornado. She had put everything she had in those attacks, but they all bounced off the shield I had put up.

Brute panted, desperately trying to catch her breath. I took this to my advantage and sped over. I brought my fists back and launched it into her face. She flew back into the wall, leaving a large crater in it. She sat up and glared at me. Brute flew towards me and kicked me in the stomach. It had hurt, but just a bit.

"Weakling." I teased. I grabbed her arm and twisted it, then spun her in a circle and let her fly into the ground. She cursed loudly and attempted to sit up. She failed. Miserably.

"You know what?" She said in between pants. "I don't even care who wins anymore. All of this was Princess' idea anyway. Do me a favor kid. Beat the crap out of her." Brute moaned and then fell on her back, loosing consciousness. I smiled and Brat and she smiled back.

"I have an idea to where the girls are." She said and zoomed over to the closet. "It looks from the outside, and is completely well…anything proof." She twisted the knob and the three other girls fell out.

"It was so cramped in there…" Tonya complained. She blinked when she saw me. "I never knew Yolanda had a sister. Looks just like her Mother." I rolled my eyes.

"It _is_ me, smarts." I told her. She smiled.

"Cool." She mimicked her Mom by accident.

"I see you beat both Tonya's mom _and_ mine. Impressive." Tamie said. "I just hope we can stand up to Princess."

"With the power of friendship, we can do _anything_!" Taylor cried. We all looked at her.

"Never do that again." Tamie said.

"Okay."

"Now then, it's time for the Very Epic Battle!" I screamed and burst into the room, the others following me.

"Screw the plan, I whanna fight!" Tamie yelled.

Princess spun her head around. She scowled when she saw us.

"It's _you_ brat's again? I thought Berserk and Brute finished you off outside!" She sighed and shook her head. "Never let animals do a _human's _job."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" Brat screamed. Even if they had just tried to kill her, she still stuck up for them. That chick had my respect. Princess glared at Brat.

"I treated you like a daughter! And this is how you repay me? You side with the enemy? Well then you'll _die_ with the enemy!" Princess grabbed a ray gun and fired it at Brat. It shot her and she screamed, but she wasn't down.

"Tamie! Go for the front! Taylor, go for the back! Me and Tonya will get her front the air!" I commanded, and the girls flew to their proper spots. I looked to Brat. "Can you fight?" She nodded. "Alright, stay her and attack from the ground. If you need any assistance, just shout, okay?" She nodded again, and I was off.

Tamie blasted her fire breath at her, Taylor shot a beam of ice, Tonya sent energy waves, I threw the green bullets, and Brat used her super screech. Princess shouldn't have stood chance, yet there she was, still standing and still fighting. She didn't have one scratch on her. Unless you counted that burn mark from earlier.

"Is that all you five can do? I'm outnumbered and I'm _still_ a better fighter than all of you put _together_!" She laughed.

"That may be true, but your not better than the power of the Power Puff Girls Junior!"

"That voice! That wonderfully, annoying voice!" I ceased my firing and looked up, a smile on my face. There, floating in the air, was Yuri. My older cousin, and self-proclaimed leader of the PPG's Jr's. Floating next to her was Yasmine, the babyish, but strong, member of the Jr's. Both also had transformed, which was probably the reason they were actually alive. The way Princess had banged them up earlier, I was actually surprised.

"Hey! How come you three look so much like your Mom's? I mean, aside the fact that it's your Mom and all." Taylor asked. Everyone had stopped fighting. Yuri and Yasmine zoomed over to me.

"I really don't know, which is a first," Yuri began. "But it really doesn't matter, because now we're going to destroy Princess. Once and for all!" I smiled.

"She's right! Which isn't a first!" She looked at me and I looked at her. "I'm sorry for earlier, Yuri."

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to insult you, or call you a moron.""I'm glad you two are making up, but we've got a fight to finish!" Tamie said. Yasmine smirked.

"We are so gonna kick your butt, Princess!" She hollered. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's finish her!" Yuri went to say something, but hollered. Princess had used our distraction to fire an attack. A deadly one. But before it could even hit us, a red and green force field deflected.

"You know, I had this strange feeling you'd be in here." Berserk and Brute calmly floated in, both holding up their hands. "I know we're not supposed to like you, but your family. And we can't let you be killed by anyone but us."

Brute smirked. "Which means we're on your side. For now."

"And that means, Princess is done for." Berserk glared at the redhead. "You hear that, _Boss? _We teamed up with our sister. Maybe next time you'll think twice before playing favorite."

"N-now Berserk," Princess trembled as she spoke.

"Save it, witch." Brute spat.

"I don't want to hear anything but screams come out of your mouth." Berserk hissed.

"And we're going to make you pay for hurting these girls." Brat finished.

"Ready?" Tamie asked everyone. We all nodded and let Princess have it.

The screams were so loud you could be on Pluto and hear it.

A rainbow of color flooded through the dark room. Red, midnight blue, dark green, light pink, baby blue, forest green, blood red, blue and lime green flashes bounced off the walls. Everything stopped when Berserk stopped firing.

"She's not dead yet!" Brute whined.

"I know that." Berserk said. "But I will not kill a women in front of my child. No matter how evil I am, even _I_ have limits."

"Whatever," Tonya hissed. "Let's just leave her."

"Sure she won't die her by herself?" Taylor asked.

"No, she'll be fine." Tamie lied, with a smirk.

"If fine means in pain, then yeah. She'll be friggin' jolly!" I joked. We laughed. All of us. Power Punks. Power Puffs. Everybody. Except Princess, but she doesn't count.

"Hey," I said to Berserk, Brat and Brute. "Thank you. All of you." Brat smiled, Brute smirked and Berserk gave me a ghost of a smile.

"Your welcome." Berserk…Aunt Berserk said for all of them. "I had to admit, you three girls are stronger than you look. It was fun, fighting you. It was even more fun fighting with you, but only because we we're going against Princess."

"But don't get it twisted. This was a one time thing." Brute assured. "It won't happen again, no matter how much I enjoyed it."

"We're family. La famila. We stick together." Brat told us. Berserk and Brute turned to Brat.

"Speaking of family sticking together…" Brute murmured.

"Brat. You have to make a decision." Berserk said. "Either you come with us, or you go with them. Which will it be?" Brat looked from her sisters, to us, to her daughter and nieces.

"Well…" She began. "On one hand, I want to stay with the family I've always had, but on the other hand…I _would_ like to get to know my new family better. And that includes Bubbles and Boomer." She took a moment to think, then clapped her hands. "I've got it! I'll go with…" Berserk and Brute's eyes light up with hope. They obviously did not want their sister to go. I felt my heart speed up in my chest. She was evil at once, but every deserved a second chance. I had given her that chance, and she proved she was trustworthy. I wanted her to come with me.

"Come on Brat, the suspense is killing us!" Yuri cried, speaking for all of us.

"NEITHER!" Brat finally yelled. There was an awkward silence.

"What?" Berserk and Brute yelled.

"Neither. I'm going to take Taylor, and live a normal life, in a normal house and find a normal boyfriend. I'm just not cut out for the evil life, Berserk. I'm sorry." Brute looked away, from her sister. She was angry and sad at the same time. Berserk's eyes watered, but she smiled anyway.

"I understand completely, little sister." She said, sounding like she didn't understand one bit.

"Whatever makes you happy." I had expected this from Berserk, but not Brute. The raven haired girl was now looking at Brat. Smiling.

So this is the end of the tale, I guess. No wait!

"Wait, what about our parents?" Yasmine screamed. Yuri slapped Yasmine forehead playfully.

"You actually think we'd forget about out parents?" She laughed. Berserk walked calmly over to the computer and typed on the keys.

"They should be free now. Go back to the hallway you found Buttercup in, and they should be awake." She said. Yuri ran up to Berserk and hugged her legs.

"Thank you Aunt Berserk." She looked up at her with her big pink eyes. Berserk's cold exterior seemed to…die a bit. She smiled.

"Your welcome. But I am not your aunt right now. I am…a witch." She joked. Yuri giggled and rushed off to find our parents, me and Yasmine not far behind.

* * *

**And that, is the end of that Chapter my friends. Now I know it looks like the story's over. But it's not. Not completely, anyways.**

**Review please, and I promise the new Chapter will come a lot sooner than this one did. And it will contain the epicness of Chuck Norris.**

**1. That was originally going to happen, but it didn't, because I wanted to prove the girls we're capable of taking down Princess themselves, even if they didn't do it alone.**


	29. Birthday Days!

**Me: Well, here we are. The second to last Chapter. Can you believe we've actually made it this far? Well I can't. So, without further ado, here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Puff Girls, Rowdy Ruff Boys, Princess or the Power Punk Girls. I do own the Power Puff Girls Jrs, the Power Punk Girls Jrs, and the Rowdy Ruff Boys Jr, who will be introduced in this chapter. What a mouthful…-_-

* * *

**

_Yasmine's POV_

I squealed in delight as I ripped open the blue wrapping paper. In front of me were several boxes, all wrapped in their owners signature colors. A box with pink paper and a red ribbon from Auntie Blossom and Uncle Brick, a rectangular box wrapped in lime green paper and a forest green ribbon from Auntie Buttercup and Uncle Box-Head, (or Uncle Butch. Auntie Buttercup says she prefers Box-Head better.) and a really, really big present wrapped in baby blue wrapping paper with a dark blue ribbon from Mommy and Daddy.

"Whanna do that again, Yasmine? I don't think my ears have suffered from all the _other_ times." Uncle Butch murmured, which caused Auntie Buttercup to hit him upside his head and say something I wasn't allowed to repeat."Buttercup!" Auntie Blossom and Mommy exclaimed at the same time. My green eyed aunt looked like she was falsely accused of doing something bad.

"What? What?" She screamed, looking around for the cause of their commotion. Uncle Brick sighed and Daddy shook his head.

"Please do not cuss in front of the children. They think of you as a hero." Daddy made a mistake in saying "as" a hero. Auntie Buttercup leaped in front of him and glared.

"What do you mean, "_as_" a hero? I _am _a hero, dunce-bucket!" Daddy held up his hands in front of him.

"Y-yes, yes! That's what I meant! I-I-"

"Ha ha! Boomer's afraid of a girl!" Uncle Butch laughed, causing Mommy to glare at him. Uncle Brick scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Like you're not."

"Like _you're_ not!"

"I never said I was."

"But you are!"

"Least I'm not afraid of my _wife_!"

"Your Mom!"

"First of all, I don't have a mom. And even if I did, she'd be _your_ mom too, idiot!" Uncle Butch paused.

"Oh yeah." We laughed at the two's silly little banter and continued to open gifts. So far, Mommy and Daddy got me a whole bunch of new clothes from my favorite brand, "Funny Bunny," Uncle Brick and Auntie Blossom got me a whole bunch of educational comics, that I'd be sure to read, and Uncle Butch and Auntie Buttercup got me a bunch of fashionable sneakers.

"How come _she_ gets the good gifts?" Yolanda screamed with a pout.

"Yolanda, you haven't even _opened_ your gifts yet." Auntie Buttercup told her, sounding very impatient.

"Yeah, but I already know their gonna suck, because you guys don't want me to have fun on my one and only fourth birthday!" While most parents would get on their knees and comfort their child if they said this, Uncle Butch simply snatched Yolanda's presents away from her.

"Well, if that's the way you feel, we can just take these over to some kids that actually _need_ this stuff." He said and began walking out the door. Yolanda jumped up, flew over to him and attached herself to his leg.

"No, no, no! I want them, I want them!" She yelled, giving him Puppy-Dog-Eyes. "Please daddy? Please?" Uncle Butch rolled his eyes and gave them back to her.

"Fine, but next time your ungrateful like that, you're not getting them back." He told her but the seriousness in his face disappeared when he saw Yolanda run back over to her corner with her gifts like a wild animal. Him and Auntie Buttercup couldn't help but chuckle.

"Can I open my gifts next, Moomy?" Yuri asked sweetly. Auntie Blossom's eye twitched when she heard her "nickname," but she smiled anyways.

"Of course you can, _darling._" She said the word "darling" in a way that scared me just a bit. Yuri squealed- causing Uncle Butch to cover his ears- and ripped open her gifts.

"Well, so much for saving the wrapping paper." Daddy said to Mommy, and she giggled.

Yuri's face brightened up to a whole different shade of…brightness as she looked at her gifts. She got a bunch of mystery books from her parents, a hair care package from My Mommy and Daddy, (who have the best hair, no matter _what_ Auntie Blossom and Uncle Brick say) and a video game from Uncle Butch and Auntie Blossom.

"A video game? _Really_ Buttercup? _Really?_ You couldn't have thought of _anything_ better than a video game for my daughter?" Auntie Blossom scolded causing Auntie Buttercup to get mad.

"What? It's better than what Butch wanted to get her!" She screamed.

"Well, I can believe that." Uncle Butch glared at her.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean, you uptight bookworm?" He hissed.

"Hey, hey! The only one who can call my wife an uptight bookworm is **ME**! So back up, _little brother_!" Uncle Brick joked, causing us three girls to laugh. Mommy stepped in between all of them.

"Now let's not fight in front of the girls." She said in her always calm voice. She looked over to my raven haired cousin. "Yolanda, why don't you open your gifts next?" Yolanda screamed a "yes!" and tore open her gifts and threw the boxes aside faster than a racecar.

She got a "1,001 Ways To Make A Go-Cart" book from Auntie Blossom and Uncle Brick, (which caused Auntie BC to scold Auntie Blossom, which makes no sense whatsoever) some hair ties and barrettes from Mommy and Daddy that she had asked for, and an X-Box 360 from her Mother and Father.

"Still think your gifts suck _now_, little girl?" Uncle Butch joked. Yolanda's face has twisted into a huge smile, and she couldn't blink. She shook her head at the question, clearly far past pleased with her gifts. "Oh and the X-Box was _my_ idea." Yolanda looked at him and flew into the air. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a crushing hug, that would hurt anyone but the three Greens.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU!" She squealed, tears of joy flowing down her face. Uncle Butch chuckled and hugged her back."Your welcome." He smirked at Aunt BC, who rolled her eyes. "And it was your _Mother's_ idea to punish you and not get you any games for being disobeying our orders that one day. She's just brilliant, is she not?" Yolanda froze and glared at her mom.

"I hate you so much right now." She mumbled, pulling away from her dad. Uncle Butch gave Auntie BC a high-five.

"Told you it was a good idea." She said to him.

"Yes, you were right. The look on her face was priceless."

"Mommy, do _we_ have to suffer for that one day? I mean it _was_ Yolanda's idea." I told, causing Yolanda to look horrified.

"Unfortunately baby, you do. I mean even if it was Yolanda's idea, you still went with it." She told me sweetly. I sighed and nodded. Yuri huffed.

"Great Yolanda! _Just_ flipping great! I get the greatest gifts ever, and I can't even play with them because of _you_!" She yelled.

"Because of me? I didn't _force_ you to follow me! You just _did_! It's _your _fault that we got caught, and it's _your_ fault you can't use your own gifts!" Yolanda screamed back. The two began to argue and I sighed and shook my head.

"Their just like their mothers, huh Brick?" Daddy chuckled and Uncle Brick laughed in agreement. Auntie Blossom and Auntie Buttercup glared at them.

"And just what is _that_ supposed to mean?" They both yelled at him. Once again, my Father had cowered from them. Half of the room was filled with laughter, but it all ended when there was a sharp knock on the door. Uncle Brick looked at Mommy with a puzzled…look. Mommy shrugged and floated over to the door, and pulled it open. There stood three adults, all women. They looked like the Power Puff Girls. Three boys stood next to each other, holding small boxes.

"Jerome!" Yuri yelled.

"Jimmy!" Yolanda screamed.

"Johnny!" I squealed.

We ran to the three boys and threw our arms around them. We hadn't seen them in days!

"Hey! How come we weren't invited to the party?" Jimmy yelled, glaring at us. Yolanda rolled her eyes.

"You _were_ invited, idiot. If you weren't then you wouldn't be here right now!"

"Not _this_ party! The one where you guys totally kicked Princess' evil butt!" Jerome exclaimed. He flicked Yolanda on the noggin. "Duh!" Yolanda growled and smacked his hand away. But before anything foul could come out of her mouth, Yuri stepped in front of her, in full leader mode.

"That mission was for those with super powers only." She told them. Jimmy rolled his eyes.

"And _these_ don't count as super power?" He leaped into the air. I expected him to fall right back down, but to my surprise, and everyone else's, he floated.

"Whoa! I didn't know you could do that!" Yolanda blurted out. Jimmy smirked at her.

"Exactly."

"Jimmy!" His mother grabbed him by the ear and yanked him back down to the ground. He yelped and slapped her hand away. The green eyed woman looked at my Mom. "I'm sorry for him…He's…something else." Mommy just blinked and nodded.

"I…was not aware that…How'd he do that?" She asked, cocking her head. Jerome's mother sighed and smiled.

"This may take a while." She said and Daddy invited them in.

"Well that's okay, because we've got nothing else to do." Auntie Buttercup told her. "Tell us everything."

"Alright." The other redhead took a breath and let it out. "It all started…"

And so Jerome's mom told us how the boys got their powers, how they learned to control them and how the boy's were _not_ allowed to use their powers in public. I wasn't one to be nosy, but I couldn't help but asking.

"But, why?" My voice came out small, and hopefully unheard. But all eyes were on me. Auntie Blossom nudged me, telling me to keep my mouth shut, but I continued to press the matter. "I mean, it's a wonderful thing to have powers! Why would you make them hide them?"

"Yasmine!" My Mommy hissed, scaring me a bit. "That's none of our-" Johnny's mom stopped her, ever so politely.

"Now, now. It's quiet alright. We don't mind explaining, do we girls?" She asked in a thick British accent and looked over her shoulder to the others. They shook their heads, and Jimmy's mom took over.

"The reason we hide the boys powers is because…Well, because if the government were to find out about them, they'd take Jerome, Johnny and Jimmy away from us and experiment on them. It's happened to several other families before, and there's no way we'd be able to get them back. And even if we did, they'd never be the same. Which is why we advise you to keep your girls from using their powers in public. It's dangerous. _Very_ dangerous, and it'd be a shame if anything would happen to any of these children." She told us. Auntie Blossom nodded.

"That's horrible." Uncle Brick murmured. "Why would _anybody_ experiment on children?"

"It's simple," Auntie Blossom began. "Children are a lot easier to trick than adults. And seeing how the percentage of super powered kids is rising, the government has a better chance of finding something out by kidnapping these kids, and tearing them apart, limb from limb." I saw Johnny wince, and Auntie Blossom immediately apologized. "I'm sorry sweetie, that wasn't for you to hear." Jerome's mother stood up and stretched.

"I apologize for the in convince, but we just stopped by to drop of the girls' gifts. We do have some…important business to attend to." Auntie Blossom nodded and stood to shake her hand.

"The name's Arica. Arica Jackson." Miss Jackson said with a smile. "These are my sisters, Allora," she pointed to Johnny's mother. "And Aria." She pointed to Jimmy's mom. "Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves sooner."

"Quiet alright. We'll keep in touch." My Auntie Blossom said and walked the Jackson's to the door.

"Bye Yuri, see you in school!" Jerome waved to her. Yuri waved back. Jimmy playfully punched Yolanda in the arm four times with his super strength.

"Birthday punches. See you later, freak-face." Jimmy joked. Yolanda rolled her eyes and punched him right back.

"Peace out, dirt-breath." They laughed as Jimmy walked over to his mother. Johnny blushed as he walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"G-goodbye Y-Yasmine. S-see you at s-school." He stuttered and ran to hide behind his mother. The blond Jackson laughed and looked at me.

"You must excuse him, he's very shy." She said in that fabulous accent of hers. I nodded and smiled at Johnny.

"Bye-bye Johnny! See you at school!"

After the Jackson family left, we sat down to open our brand new gifts. Jerome got Yuri some roses and a new flower pencil case, Jimmy got Yolanda a fighting video game, and Johnny got me a pair of roller skates. I was so happy with my gifts! I'd squeal again, but Uncle Butch already told me not to.

"Oh, this is the best fourth birthday I've ever had!" I cried with happiness. Auntie BC snorted.

"Yasmine, this is the _only_ fourth birthday you've ever had." She laughed.

"You know what she means." Mommy giggled."Happy birthday girls." Uncle Brick said to us, scooping us all up in a bear-hug.

"Now let's eat some cake!" Uncle Butch yelled. "I call the knife!""Butch, last time we gave you a knife, Boomer ended up in the hospital." Auntie Buttercup joked. At least I _hoped_ she was joking…

* * *

**Ah yes, the last chapter is next. I'll tell you something right now, the three girls will not be in it. And I'll tell you something else, it will not be very long. Actually, it's sorta kinda the epilogue. Until then, deuces!**


	30. Epilogue

**Me: Well, here we are with the last Chapter of this story. It's totally not the end of the series because, as I just said, this is a series. So uhmm…yeah. Let the epilogue begin! Or…end, I should say. :\**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except for the PPG, RRB and PPUG Juniors. Nobody else.**

* * *

It was extremely dark in the remains of Princess' hideout. Before the Power Punks left, they had re-wired the security system and made it into a bomb, a bomb that could disintegrate anything in a 10-mile radius. And it did. The woods that surrounded it were gone, and if anything was left, which was very unlikely, it was nothing but black ash. The walls of the so-called "home" had been completely totaled. It used to be unbreakable from the outside, but as we already knew, the explosion came from the inside. Anybody that had been around during the time of the destruction would've surely died.

Unless they had superpowers.

Alice Morebucks sat in the corner of what used to be her mother's room. Tears fell down her cheeks and her body trembled. The young child had witnessed what had not only been the death of her Mother, (yes, her darling Mama was gone, beaten by the Power Puff Juniors and her "family," the Power Punks and the Power Punks Juniors) but the crumbling of her palace. The place she would rule when her Mother moved away with Brick Jojo, the Ruff of her dreams. But all of that was taken away, because of those accursed Juniors!

"What did I do to deserve this?" She sobbed. Sot covered her pale skin, and her red hair was unruly and dirtied. Her clothes were in tatters from getting caught in the blast. Her soul, heart and more importantly, her innocence was shattered beyond repair. "Why? Why did you have to take away the only person who loved me? WHY?" Alice broke down and slammed her fists onto the ground. She hollered when her hands landed onto the glass that covered the ground. The physical damage on the five-year olds body had been done. She'd recover quicker than most children her age. But…The mental damage would be there…

For the rest of her life.

"I'll get you for this, you little ingrates!" She vowed in a crazed whisperer. "I'll show you what it's like to lose your parents…_**FOREVER!**_"

* * *

**So…that's the end. Before I go, here's a question all of your have probably asked.**

"**If Princess is Alice's mother, who's her father?"**

**THAT, my dear readers, is something that will be answered in the sequel…**

"**Power Puff Girls Jrs: The Rise of Maniac" Kinda of an overbearing title, but oh well. Who cares? I'm an overbearing person! Well…until next time my homies…**

**Good day!**


End file.
